Les ailes de Nimiria (anciennement Trop libre)
by Nimiria
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une femme trop libre pour la morale étriquée de son époque rencontre un nain espiègle ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de relire cette histoire... Et là, j'ai compris que la fin avait pu paraître ... abrupte. Le chapitre 19 n'était pas le bon ! voilà qui est réparé. J'en ai profité pour changer le titre.
1. Premiers regards

Vos messages et rewiews encourageants pour la première histoire que j'ai publiée m'ont donné envie de partager celle-ci. Je l'ai commencée avant "Un amour caché" et avant de m'inscrire sur le site, c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient mon pseudo (et pas l'inverse, hein ;-)).

Comme pour la première histoire, les seules choses dont je suis coupables sont mon OC et ses copines, plus deux ou trois personnages secondaires. Le reste appartient à Tolkien ou à Peter Jackson.

Comme la première fic que j'ai publiée, elle commence quelques années avant les événements relatés dans "le Hobbit" et j'ai prévue de la faire finir après la "bataille des 5 armées". Donc à la fin il y aura** SPOLIER.**

Comme pour la première fic, elle est notée M. A cause de l'histoire personnelle de mon OC, de la profession des ses copines et parce que ça va devenir très chaud. Vous voilà prévenus.

Cette fois, mon OC tombe sous le charme de Bofur. Pourquoi Bofur ? Parce que je me suis sérieusement demandée "Si j'avais l'occasion de les rencontrer, avec lequel est-ce que j'aurais le plus de chance de m'entendre suffisamment pour qu'il y ai un risque de dérapage ?". Dans mon cas, c'est pas avec le beau gosse hautain. Je crois qu'on se détesterait cordialement. Par contre, le petit rigolo... Et puis, c'est sûrement aussi parce que le personnage de Bofur, dans les films, me fait penser à mon mari. Bon, pas pour le physique, mon mari est grand et beaucoup moins bien pourvu au niveau capillaire (un coup de peau de chamois et hop, il est coiffé), mais au niveau du caractère et de l'humour ils se ressemble beaucoup...

Pour ceux qui voudrais retrouver pour leur lecture l'ambiance musicale qui m'a accompagnée dans l'écriture, voilà ma playlist pour ce chapitre : Summer 78 (Yann Tiersen), Karantez vro (Nolween Leroy) et Oltramare, Divinere, Primavera et Andare (Ludovico Einaudi).

* * *

Je suis de Bree, et y ai toujours vécu. Je connais tout le monde et tout le monde me connaît. Je suis la fille de l'herboriste. Les gens de la ville disent que j'ai « un grain ».

Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas le comportement que l'on attend de la fille d'un notable. Et mon père aimait à penser qu'il était un notable.

Ma mère, elle, était un esprit libre. Elle m'a toujours dit que je devais être indépendante pour être heureuse. Elle me disait aussi de ne pas trop attendre des autres, et surtout que le prince charmant n'existait pas. Certains pourront penser que c'était quand même dur de dire ça à une petite fille, mais finalement, je pense qu'elle m'a rendu service et évité bien des déboires, a moins que ça n'est été la cause de mon comportement ultérieur.

Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, je me suis offerte à un homme de passage pour éviter le mariage arrangé que mon père avait négocié. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur cet épisode fort peu glorieux et plutôt douloureux de mon existence. Qu'il me suffise de dire que pendant longtemps j'en gardais un dégoût tenace pour ce genre d'activité et une certaine méfiance envers les hommes.

Lorsque mon père l'a su, il m'a battu pour la première fois et voulu me chasser, mais, pour la première fois également, ma mère a pris ma défense, disant que si je partais, elle partait avec moi. Mon père céda. Il m'en voulu, évidement, mais comme je lui en voulait également son affection ne me manqua pas. Quand la rumeur se répandit en ville, le scandale fut énorme. Mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais gagné. Mon père n'essaya plus de me marier, et me sachant flétrie aucun homme ne demanda ma main. Pendant quelques temps, je fus traitée en paria, mais, lorsque l'un des notables se fit surprendre dans une situation fort compromettante avec un homme, mon inconduite parut soudain bien fade aux amateurs de scandales.

Je vis mes amies se marier, les unes après les autres. Toujours des mariages arrangés, toujours plus ou moins malheureux. Et j'en arrivais à me dire que même si cet épisode de ma vie était un souvenir épouvantablement douloureux, ce n'était pas bien cher payé pour échapper à ce genre d'union. Et même si dans le fond de mon cœur, il m'arrivait de rêver qu'un jour je pourrais aimer quelqu'un et être aimée en retour, je ne me faisais pas vraiment d'illusions.

Un an plus tard, lassée par l'ambiance pesante qui régnait chez mes parents, j'avais décidé de voler de mes propres ailes. Je pris un travail de serveuse au Poney Fringant et, avec mes gages, louaient une petite chambre où je vivais seule.

C'est à cette période que je rencontrais celles qui allaient devenir mes trois meilleures amies. Elle exerçait la profession peu recommandable de « fille de joie ».

Les années passèrent. Ma mère nous quitta, puis mon père quelques mois plus tard. Lorsqu'il mourut, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne m'avait pas reniée. Il me laissait l'herboristerie. J'ai laissé tomber mon travail de serveuse, repris la boutique et l'ai développée pour y inclure des articles d'alimentation et du matériel nécessaire aux voyageurs. Bree est un carrefour commercial important situé à la jonction des deux routes principales des Terres du milieu. On y rencontre à peu prés toute les races : des hommes, bien sur, des Hobbits, puisque la ville est à la frontière de la Comté, des nains en transit entre les Monts de Fer et les Montagnes Bleues, et même parfois des Elfes en route pour les Havres Gris.

Il était très inhabituel qu'une femme soit propriétaire de se genre de boutique. Mais, après toute les choses moralement inacceptables, à défaut d'être illégales, que j'avais faites, personne ne s'en offusqua vraiment. J'avais acquis un statut à part, et une liberté dont les autres filles de bonne famille de mon âge ne pouvait même pas rêver.

Les premiers temps après que j'eus repris la boutique avait été difficiles, les gens hésitant à accorder leur confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi non conventionnel que moi, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Je connaissais bien les plantes et le travail d'herboriste, plus jeune j'avais aidé mon père à la boutique. Les gens finirent par se dire qu'après tout, tant que je faisais bien mon boulot, ils se fichaient pas mal de ma vie. Et comme la boutique était à proximité de l'auberge, j'avais beaucoup de clients de passage qui venaient se réapprovisionner en vivres et médications pour le reste de leur périple.

Un matin de février, alors que j'enlevais les panneaux de bois protégeant la devanture de la boutique, j'entendis le cliquetis de pas de chevaux dans la rue. Je levais la tête et vit avancer vers moi trois poneys montés par des nains. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de nains et ils étaient rarement à cheval, alors je reconnais que mon regard se fit peut-être un peu plus insistant qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

Lorsqu'ils arrièrent à ma hauteur, je les saluais d'un signe de tête. Je suis insoumise, je n'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas polie. Ils me répondirent.

Tandis qu'ils passaient devant moi, je les observais. Celui qui venait en tête, et qui à son maintien devait être le chef, était très beau. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns striés d'argent, des yeux très clairs, un nez droit et fin et une barbe bien taillée. Il se dégageait de lui l'impression d'autorité de quelqu'un habitué à ordonner et à être obéit.

Celui qui venait derrière lui avait un aspect terrible. Grand pour un nain, chauve, des tatouages sur le crâne et une immense hache dépassant de son paquetage. Lorsqu'il grogna ce qui devait être un salut en passant devant moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul involontaire.

Celui qui venait en dernier rit en me regardant. Il avait des yeux sombres, pétillants de malice et son sourire creusait des fossettes dans ses joues. Il portait une drôle de chapka et de part et d'autre de son visage on pouvait voir deux longues tresses qui partaient presque à l'horizontale. Il avait un petit bouc et des longues moustaches. Il me salua d'un signe de tête, en souriant. Et je me sentis sourire tandis que je lui rendais son salut.

Lorsqu'ils m'eurent dépassée, je l'entendis dire d'un ton de reproche amusé :

-« Dwalin, tu a fais peur à la dame ! »

Ce à quoi, le dénommé Dwalin répondis par un nouveau grognement.

Mon sourire s'élargit tandis que je les suivais du regard jusqu'à les voir entrer dans la cour de l'auberge, un peu plus haut dans la rue. Avant de passer sous le porche, le dernier se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil.

Je secouais la tête, souriant toujours comme une imbécile, et achevais d'ouvrir la boutique.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent. Je les connaissais tous, qu'ils soient de passage ou d'ici. Je discutais avec chacun d'entre eux, demandant aux voyageurs des nouvelles des autres territoires. J'aimais bien entendre parler de ces terres que je ne verrais jamais. Vers la fin de la matinée, je vis entrer dans la boutique les trois nains. Je me doutais bien qu'ils auraient besoin de se ravitailler et que Prosper ne manquerait pas de leur indiquer ma boutique.

Je m'approchais d'eux et m'adressais à celui qui semblait être le chef :

-« Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il me toisa de haut en bas puis déclara d'un air condescendant :

-« Je désire m'entretenir avec le propriétaire de la boutique. Je souhaite passer une commande et, comme vous avez l'air bien jeune, je doute que vous puissiez nous renseigner. »

M'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de mon agacement je répondis :

-« Vous l'avez devant vous. »

Il fronça les sourcils,

-« L'aubergiste nous a conseillé de voir Nim. »

En pensée, j'affublais Prosper de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je pouvais imaginer. Je lui avais dit plusieurs fois de donner mon prénom en entier aux gens qu'il m'envoyait, pour m'éviter ce genre de situation embarrassante.

-« Je suis Nim »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Il pensait sûrement que je me moquais de lui. Je décidais de désamorcer la situation avec que ça dégénère. Les nains ne sont pas connus pour leur patience et celui là semblait en être encore plus dépourvu que les autres. Je pouvais presque voir la fumée qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de ses naseaux.

\- « Nim, c'est le diminutif de Nimiria. » précisais-je doucement.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. « C'est fou ce que son visage est être expressif », me dis-je en m'efforçant pour ma part de garder une expression aussi impassible que possible.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu par mon explication. Il faut dire à sa décharge que je dois être la seule femme à tenir se genre de commerce à plus de 200 lieues à la ronde, et que Nim est également le diminutif de Nimrod, prénom masculin très en vogue quelques décennies plus tôt.

Il me tendit un parchemin en disant :

-« Pourrez-vous nous préparer ça et la faire livrer au Poney Fringant ? »

Je pris la liste qu'il me tendait. Il avait besoin de beaucoup d'herbes et plantes, et en des quantité qui me parurent un peu excessive pour trois voyageurs. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil.

-« Vous avez l'intention d'assassiner quelqu'un ? Vous voulez assez de digitale pour tuer un troupeau de chevaux ».

-« Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est si vous pouvez me procurer ses produits ». Dit-il sévèrement.

Susceptible le nain. J'allais devoir faire attention à ce que je disais, et à comment je le disais. Et étant donné que, quand je suis contrariée, j'ai tendance à parler avant de réfléchir, s'était pas gagné.

-« Je ne les ai pas toutes. J'attends une livraison demain matin ».

Il paru contrarié. Avant d'ajouter :

-« Si c'est ce que vous pouvez me proposer de mieux comme délais… De toute façon, nous restons quelques jours ».

« Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes à vouloir être livré tout de suite » pensais-je si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il l'avait entendu. Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire commercial tandis qu'il me tendait une deuxième parchemin.

-« Nous avons également besoin de ravitaillement ».

J'examinais la deuxième liste. J'avais tous les articles qu'il me réclamait.

-« Je vous prépare ça pour demain. » dis-je, en relevant les yeux vers son beau visage. Il parut contrarié que je le regarde aussi franchement. Il ne semblait pas habitué à ce qu'on soutienne son regard,

-« Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver des dames pas trop farouches ? Notre ami, ici présent à besoin de se détendre un peu après notre long voyage » demanda soudain le petit aux yeux bruns en désignant le nain à l'air féroce.

J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant je fus décontenancée. Pourtant, je ne suis pas un perdreau de l'année, après avoir travaillé dix ans à la taverne de l'auberge, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on ne me prenait pas facilement au dépourvu.

Je détournais les yeux de leur chef pour regarder plus attentivement celui qui venait de parler. Je compris rapidement, malgré ses efforts pour garder son sérieux, qu'il voulait s'amuser à mes dépends… ou à ceux de son grand copain, qui venait de prendre une couleur magenta des plus intéressante.

« Rira bien qui rirai le dernier », me dis-je.

M'efforçant de prendre un air d'ingénue, je répondis :

-« Et bien si vous êtes au descendu au Poney, je peux vous donner les noms de quelques unes d'entre elles, qui seront là se soir… ».

Je vis la stupeur remplacer l'amusement sur son visage et faire disparaître ses fossettes. Je continuais, en m'efforçant de garder un air aussi innocent que possible, prenant le ton que j'utilisais lorsque j'étais serveuse, pour présenter le menu :

-« Alors, vous verrez sûrement Aléra, très belle brune élégante, mais peut être un peu trop grande à votre goût, vous préférez sans doute l'espiègle Maya, petite, toute en rondeur, blonde aux yeux très bleu, en principe les nains de passage aiment beaucoup ses prestations, ou alors, Milara, petite brunette pétillante... »

Je vis un léger sourire narquois sur le visage de leur chef. Il avait parfaitement compris que j'étais en train de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au mariol qui avait cherché à me choquer, et qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à voir que son compagnon était tombé sur quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête.

Le grand nain semblait extrêmement embarrassé, il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible, ce qui, vu sa carrure, n'était pas très convainquant.

Puis je croisais le regard du petit rigolo et y lut une stupeur choquée.

-« Il ne faut pas poser de questions pour lesquelles vous ne souhaitez pas entendre les réponse maître nain » lui dis-je doucement

-« A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas une réponse aussi… précise… Je voulais juste vous faire rougir ». Répondit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Sa réponse franche me surpris.

-« Je vais vous faire gagner du temps. J'ai travaillée comme serveuse au Poney pendant presque 10 ans avant de reprendre cette boutique et les filles dont je viens de vous parler, qui sont vraiment des « dame d'agrément » sont également mes amies, de plus, si vous restez assez longtemps, je suis sure que vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui vous racontera mon histoire. Alors, vous comprendrez qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose qui puisse me choquer. »

Je m'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir évoqué mon histoire. Mais, le mal était fait. Je mis fin à la conversation en disant à leur chef :

-« Je vous livrerai tout ça demain dans l'après-midi si cela vous convient ».

Nous nous serrâmes la main en signe d'accord commercial. Et lorsque je croisais son regard, il me sembla y voir briller une lueur de curiosité.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique j'entendis le grand nain dire à son compagnon

-« Parfois tu me fais honte, Bofur ».

J'eus un peu pitié de lui. Ça me fit rire.


	2. Une soirée arrosée

**Playlist : Loosing my religion (REM), C'est juste une question d'habitude (Arno Elias), Wonderfull life (Black), Mad World (Gary Jules), De l'air (Olivia Ruiz).**

Ce soir là, je fermais la boutique de bonne heure. J'avais rendez vous avec les filles pour leur soir de relâche. C'était là une autre de mes habitudes choquantes pour la bonne société de Bree. J'aimais à passer une soirée avec mes amies à la taverne de temps à autre.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, elle était encore au quasiment vide. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voyageur à cette période de l'année.

Je saluais Prosper. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il était une des rares personnes de cette ville à m'avoir toujours traitée avec courtoisie, même au plus fort des divers scandales que mon comportement inhabituel avait provoqués. Et j'avais beaucoup aimé travailler chez lui, il avait été un patron bienveillant.

Après avoir quitté Prosper, je repérais les filles, mais déchantais en voyant qu'elles étaient installées à une table avec les trois nains. J'hésitais à me joindre à elles. Je n'aime pas beaucoup me joindre à des étrangers quand je viens à la taverne. Je les observais un instant.

Aléra, très classe, comme toujours, discutait avec le beau nain aux yeux clairs, et à voir l'expression de se dernier, elle était en train de lui faire une démonstration de toute son intelligence. Le nain semblait surpris de découvrir qu'une fille de joie pouvait avoir de l'esprit.

Maya et Milara étaient attablées prés des deux autres. Milara, toujours exubérante, riait aux éclats en essayant de se rapprocher du grand nain, qui la regardait avec une certaine inquiétude.

Je n'eu pas le temps de repartir. Maya me vit et me fit un grand signe de la main. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, je réalisais que le grand nain semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il était coincé entre une Milara déchaînée et le mur. Il me fit penser à un animal pris au piège. J'eu pitié, et en arrivant à leur table je me penchais vers Milara et lui dit :

\- « Milara, tu fais peur au Monsieur »

Le nain espiègle éclata de rire en me regardant, sous le regard perplexe de Maya, assise prés de lui.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux. Je me dis que finalement la soirée risquait d'être intéressante et plantais mes yeux dans siens.

Maya fit les présentations. Comme je l'avais deviné d'après ce que j'avais entendu le matin, le grand nain qui m'avait semblé si sauvage s'appelait Dwalin, le petit rigolo Bofur et le beau nain aux yeux clairs s'appelait Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Je levais un sourcil incrédule. J'avais entendu parler du roi des nains exilés qui s'étaient installés dans les Montagnes Bleues après avoir été chassés de la Montagne Solitaire. Je comprenais mieux l'impression qu'il m'avait faite.

Aléra et lui étaient lancés dans une discussion qui avait l'air terriblement sérieuse. Vu le niveau intellectuel des hommes qu'elle fréquentait habituellement, je me doutais qu'elle prenait un immense plaisir à discuter avec quelqu'un de bien éduqué.

Par contre, de notre côté, après quelques verres, ça commençait à partir sérieusement en vrille. Milara, s'amusait beaucoup au dépend de Dwalin. Elle en faisait des tonnes. Elle avait vite compris quoi faire ou dire pour l'embarrasser et elle en usait et abusait. Je sais que ce n'est pas très charitable, mais je m'amusais beaucoup à le voir rougir comme un gamin. Au bout d'un certain temps, Dwalin commença à prendre plaisir à leur petit jeu, et il me sembla même qu'il commençait à inverser les rôles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais à un moment, il me sembla voir les joues de mon amie rosir et elle éclata de rire.

De ce que j'avais pu en voir, ça amusait aussi beaucoup Bofur. Il était de bonne compagnie et j'appréciais sa conversation impertinente, et me rendis compte qu'il semblait prendre un plaisir au moins égal à mes réparties mordantes.

Il nous raconta des anecdotes sur la manière de vivre des nains. Avec lui, le moindre détail devenait hilarant. Je riais à gorge déployée et, aux regards que me lançaient les autres clients de la taverne, je réalisais que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui, en buvant de la bière en compagnie de nains et de prostituées, que ma réputation allait s'améliorer.

Quelqu'un sorti une vielle et commença à jouer un air entraînant. Maya nous abandonna pour aller danser. Lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, je réalisais que Bofur et moi étions seuls. Thorin, Aléra, Dwalin et Milara semblait s'être évaporés. Je me demandais vaguement où ils avaient pu passer et à quel moment ils étaient partis.

Bofur se rapprocha de moi. Et me dit :

-« Tu avais raison, elle sont charmantes tes amies. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Il me paraît inhabituel qu'une commerçante fréquente des filles de petite vertu. ».

Je ne savais pas trop à quel moment il était passé au tutoiement, mais ça ne me gênais pas. Je rit et répondit :

-« Je les ais rencontrés quand je travaillais ici. C'était il y a longtemps. ».

-« Les hommes que je connais ne laisseraient pas leur femme fréquenter de telles filles. »

-« Je ne suis pas mariée. »

-« Vraiment ? » dit-il surpris. « Pourquoi ? Tu es jolie, tu as du avoir des tas de prétendant »

Je restais interloquée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des compliments. Je me dis vaguement que je n'aimais pas beaucoup le tour que prenait la conversation, mais j'avais bu suffisamment pour me délier la langue.

-« Autrefois, on a voulu m'imposer un mari…. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé. Et comme tout le monde pense que j'ai un grain, je ne suis pas embarrassée par les demandes en mariage »

-« Un grain ? » demanda-t-il

-« A 17 ans, j'ai quitté la maison de mon père, qui était commerçant, pour prendre un boulot de serveuse à la taverne et vivre seule, mes meilleures amies sont des putes, il y a quelques années j'ai fréquenté un Rôdeur pendant quelques mois, et maintenant je tiens une herboristerie… Alors, je ne suis définitivement pas un bon parti. Ça me convient très bien. Je ne veux pas d'un mari. Je n'en ai pas besoin ».

Il me regarda stupéfait et vaguement choqué. Je clignais des yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû parler du Rôdeur. J'avais trop bu. Heureusement, pas suffisamment pour évoquer la manière dont j'avais évité le mariage arrangé.

-« Me raconteras-tu un jour, comment tu as échappé à ce mariage ? »

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire triste. Je n'aimais pas évoquer cet épisode de ma vie, même si je ne regrettais rien. Et puis, confusément je pensais que s'il apprenait ce que j'avais fait, il ne voudrait plus me parler, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me moquais pas de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi.

-« Non, Bofur, je ne pense pas. »

Il hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension.

Un ange passa… Puis repassa. Je me dis que j'avais plombé l'ambiance.

-« Il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer. » Dis-je.

-« Je peux te raccompagner, les rues de la villes ne sont pas sures à cette heure de la nuit » me dit-il gentiment

-« C'est très aimable, maître nain, mais j'habite au dessus de l'herboristerie. Je pense que je peux faire 50 mètres dans la rue principale sans grand danger. » Déclinais-je

-« A demain alors. » déclara-t-il.

Je le regardais, surprise

-« Oui, quand tu viendra nous livrer les commandes »

-« Oh, oui. A demain donc ».

Je rentrais chez moi, tant bien que mal. Je me rendais compte que j'avais vraiment trop bu. Je zigzaguait beaucoup, insultait ma clef qui refusait de rentrer dans la serrure… Je ricanais comme une bécasse et souriait bêtement. Je me remémorais la soirée. Le sourire de Bofur, ces réflexions impertinentes, mes réparties cinglantes. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux de velours brun. J'avais réalisé au cours de la soirée que lorsqu'il me regardait, avec ce petit sourire impertinent, qui faisait pétiller ces yeux, j'avais tendance à perdre mes moyens.

Je savais que j'avais beaucoup trop bu, et j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Ça faisait longtemps que mon cœur n'avait pas fait des siennes. En principe je lui tenais la bride plus serrée. Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il me plaisait. Je me laissais tomber toute habillée sur mon lit. Ma tête tournait furieusement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais accepté qu'il me raccompagne. Dans l'état d'ébriété où je me trouvais, je savais qu'il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller en gémissant, je regrettais de ne pas être restée, je regrettais de regretter de ne pas être restée. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir accepté qu'il m'accompagne. J'imaginais qu'il m'avait accompagné. Que je l'avais fait entrer. Que… que… Puis je regrettais d'avoir ce genre de pensées totalement inappropriées. Et surtout je regrettais d'avoir évoqué mon histoire. Si j'avais éveillé sa curiosité il risquait de poser des questions sur moi, il se trouverait sûrement quelqu'un à l'auberge pour lui raconter. Alors, il penserait que je n'étais qu'une fille facile. Et ça m'était intolérable.

Je me relevais et me traînait jusqu'à l'armoire où je gardais les potions que je prépare. J'avalais une dose de cette potion de sommeil terriblement efficace que j'avais mise au point quelques années plus tôt. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée avec ce que j'avais bu, mais là, tout de suite, il fallait que je fasse taire les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Peu après, je plongeais dans un sommeil profond.


	3. un lendemain difficile

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je me rendis compte que le jour était déjà vieux et qu'on tambourinait à ma porte. Je grommelais en m'arrachant à la chaleur de mon lit et me traînait lamentablement jusqu'à la porte. Je criais de frayeur en voyant la sorcière qui me toisait depuis le coin de la pièce, avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que mon propre reflet dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse. Les coups à la porte redoublèrent et j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon prénom.

-« Ça va, ça va, minute, j'arrive » criai-je en retour.

J'ouvris la porte avec un « quoi ? » revêche et découvrit les visage de mes trois amies stupéfaite.

Je les détestais immédiatement. Elles avaient bu autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, et ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup dormis, pourtant elles avaient l'air fraîches comme des roses, alors que j'avais l'apparence d'une harpie qui aurait dormis dans une poubelle.

Comme elles restaient là à me regarder je grognais :

« quécequevousfoutélà? Zavériendemieuàfaire? »

Elle se regardèrent et entrèrent dans ma chambre en me bousculant.

-« On se faisait du soucis, figure toi. Il est presque midi et tu n'as pas ouvert la boutique. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, on t'a retrouvée à l'agonie dans ton lit avec une fièvre de cheval ». Déclara Aléra avec hauteur.

Midi ? La mention de l'heure me donna un coup de fouet. Je devais livrer la commande des nains dans l'après-midi. C'était une grosse commande que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater.

-« Merde, merde et merde » dis-je en me précipitant vers ma chambre pour me changer. J'essayais d'ôter ma robe, en même temps qu'une de mes bottes, et m'étalais de tout mon long en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

Je sentis des mains m'aider à me relever, passer la robe au dessus de ma tête, tandis que d'autres m'en tendait une propre, et la voix d'Alera qui disait

-« Calme toi. Je me suis occupée de la boutique ce matin. J'ai reçu ta commande et prévenu Thorin que tu aurais peut être un léger retard dans la livraison ».

Je me tournais vers elle stupéfaite. Je savais qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tenir la boutique, elle m'y avait parfois aidée quand j'avais besoin d'un coup de main. Elle était intelligente et je n'avais jamais compris comment elle en était arrivée à faire le métier qu'elle faisait.

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

-« Ils restent encore plusieurs jours. Ils n'ont pas besoin de leur marchandise d'ici là ».

Mon esprit qui tournait à peu près aussi bien qu'une roue voilée enregistra enfin qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, j'en déduisis qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps avec le prince nain, mais je n'eus pas le courage de poser de questions. Elle venait de m'enlever une belle épine du pied. Toutefois, ce matin j'étais grincheuse, et j'avais bien l'intention de le faire savoir

-« Super. Alors je peux retourner me coucher. » Déclarais-je d'un ton rogue.

-« Certainement pas » dit-elle d'un ton claquant. « Et puis qu'est ce que tu as fait après être partie comme une voleuse hier soir ? Tu t'es saoulée toute seule ? »

-« Hé ! Toi et Milara étiez parties bien avant moi… Je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse. » Dis-je boudeuse.

J'avais l'impression que tout un régiment de nains venait de commencer des forages au fond de mon crâne. Putain de nains.

Maya me tendis une tasse de décoction d'écorce de saule. Je la pris et la but avec une grimace. C'était immonde. Mais en bonne herboriste, je savais aussi que ça allait me soulager très vite.

-« Bon, » déclara Milara, « tu peux pas sortir comme ça ».

Elle me poussa vers la coiffeuse et m'y fit asseoir. Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça. Même si en temps normal je me fichais de mon apparence, je ne voulais pas non plus faire peur aux enfants, et là, franchement, je me faisais peur à moi-même. J'étais très pâle, des ombres mauve sous les yeux, jusqu'au milieu des joues et les lourdes boucles de mes cheveux roux sombres étaient emmêlées et hérissées sur mon crâne.

Elle attrapa une brosse et commença a brosser vigoureusement ma crinière rebelle pendant que Maya me maquillait.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, c'était mieux. J'avais toujours l'air d'avoir passé une nuit éprouvante, mais j'étais présentable. Milara avait tressé mes cheveux en disant que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait en faire pour le moment, et que ça me donnait un air plus sérieux, qui pourrait laisser penser que si j'étais cernée, c'était parce que je travaillais trop. Je ricanais, en me disant qu'à l'heure qu'il était toute la ville savait pourquoi j'avais l'ai si fatiguée.

Je les remerciais et elles insistèrent pour m'accompagner à la boutique. Elles avaient proposé de m'aider à préparer la commande des nains, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. En fait, elle était presque prête. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à y ajouter les herbes qu'Aléra avait réceptionnées le matin même.

Lorsque j'eus retrouvé mes esprits et repris un peu de couleur, d'après ce que me dit Maya, elles me laissèrent. En fin d'après midi, je demandais à Nob, le commis de l'auberge, de venir m'aider pour la livraison de la commande.

Thorin vint me rejoindre dans la pièce que Prosper avait mise à leur disposition pour le stockage de leurs bagages pour vérifier avec moi sa commande. Il était en train de vérifier scrupuleusement que je n'avais riens omis. Bofur nous y rejoignit. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en me voyant et que je vis sur son visage se succéder la stupéfaction puis une vague inquiétude, je me dis que je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête.

-« Est-ce que ça va, Nimiria ? » me demanda-t-il avec un ton qui me paru bien trop sérieux.

-« Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. » répondis-je d'un ton que j'espérait rassurant en souriant.

Lorsque la commande fut acceptée nous rejoignîmes la salle de la taverne. La coutume voulait qu'on offre une tournée aux clients qui avaient passé des commandes importantes. Et même si ce soir-là, je ne pouvais pas voir une chope en peinture, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'y soustraire.

Je vis que Milara était assise avec Dwalin, et que leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée. Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de mon amie et toisait les autres clients avec un air de propriétaire qui me fit sourire. Aléra nous regardait avec son expression indéchiffrable et je ne pus déterminer si c'était moi qu'elle regardait ou si c'était Thorin. Maya n'était pas là.

Je ne restais que le temps nécessaire pour ne pas paraître impolie, et ne touchais pas à la chope posée devant moi. Dés que j'estimais que je pouvais m'en aller, je les saluaient et commençait à me lever

-« Tu pars déjà ? » me demanda Milara

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre. Un vertige m'obligea à m'accrocher à la table. Je fermais les yeux, luttant contre ma faiblesse et sentis le sang quitter mes joues. Un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir.

En rouvrant les yeux, je vis que c'était Bofur. A travers les brumes de mon esprit, je réalisais qu'il était aussi grand que moi, que ces yeux étaient au même niveau que les miens et que je n'arrivais pas à en détacher mon regard.

-« Je vous raccompagne » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique « Je pense que votre réputation pourrais souffrir si vous vous effondriez dans la rue en sortant de la taverne. ».

L'étourdissement passé, j'eus le courage de ricaner. Il savait très bien que ma réputation n'était plus à ça près.

-« Oui, c'est vrai que marcher dans la rue en compagnie d'un nain me tenant par les épaules va la faire remonter en flèche ». Répondis-je

Aléra sourit en disant.

-« Si tu as retrouvé la force de te montrer mordante, c'est que tu ne vas pas trépasser tout de suite… ».

Bofur ne m'avait pas lâchée et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire dans l'immédiat.

-« Toutefois » repris Aléra en tournant son regard vers Bofur « Je serais rassurée si vous la raccompagnez. »

Je soupirais. J'aime à penser que je suis une fille solide et que je n'ai besoin de personne, mais je devais reconnaître que là, je n'étais même pas sûre que mes jambes accepteraient de me porter jusqu'à la porte de la taverne.

Bofur lâcha mes épaules et m'offrit son bras. Je m'y appuyais lourdement avec un sourire tout à la fois reconnaissant et embarrassé. Nous quittâmes la taverne.

Le regard des habitants de la ville qui me virent rentrer chez moi au bras d'un nain me laissait présager que j'allais être le principal objet de rumeurs désobligeantes pour plusieurs mois.


	4. Un nouveau jeu

**Darkklinne **: Ce chapitre devrait t'amuser...

Playlist : « Je voulais vous parler des femmes » San Clemente, « Dernière danse » Indila ; « Toi + moi » Grégoire

* * *

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans mon petit logement j'eus vraiment honte de son état. C'était une unique pièce qui faisait office de chambre à coucher, cuisine, salle à manger et laboratoire. Je vis le lit défait, ma robe jetée négligemment dessus, le tapis froissé, la tasse sale sur la table et l'armoire où je gardais mes potions ouvertes.

Je regrettais de l'avoir laissé entrer. Je marmonnais une vague excuse. Il rit en me répondant qu'il était célibataire et vivais avec son frère et son cousin, eux aussi célibataire et que donc, à côté de son logement le mien était vraiment bien ordonné.

Je ramassais la tasse sur la table et lui proposais de s'asseoir. La façon dont il s'installa me donna à penser qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir rapidement. J'étais embarrassée, je n'avais jamais de visiteurs et après tout, je ne le connaissais pas, mais en même temps j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Curieusement, je me sentais bien avec lui.

Je m'entendis lui proposer de rester dîner avec moi.

-« Ne crains-tu pas que tes voisins s'en offusquent ? »

-« Je me fiche de ce que mes voisins peuvent passer. Je ne suis plus à ça prêt ! »

-« Alors j'accepte avec plaisir ».

Je mis la table et préparait le dîner tout en sentant son regard sur moi. Je trouvais ça légèrement embarrassant.

-« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » lui demandais-je

-« Parce que je te trouve jolie » répondit-il simplement.

J'en restais sans voix.

Le dîner fut agréable. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Après avoir mangé quelques bouchées je me sentais mieux et réalisais que mon étourdissement était certainement dû à l'inanition. Je n'avais rien avalé, à part de la bière et la tisane, depuis le midi de la veille.

Il me sourit en disant :

-« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tes joues ont retrouvé leur couleur. »

-« Oui, je me sens mieux ».

La pièce devenant sombre, je me levais pour allumer les bougies. En attrapant celle qui se trouvait sur ma table de travail, je fis tomber mon jeu de tarot. Il se baissa pour ramasser les cartes et me demanda ce que s'était :

-« C'est un jeu de tarot. Un jeu de carte. Vous n'avez pas ça chez vous ? »

-« Nous avons des jeux qui se jouent avec des cartes, mais elles sont différentes, je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable à celles-ci. Comment on y joue ?

-« Il y à plusieurs jeux qui utilisent ces cartes. Mon préféré c'est la Crapette. J'y joue avec les filles de temps à autres. »

Je le regardais en souriant. Même s'il se faisait tard, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille.

-« Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ».

Un immense sourire illumina son visage et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Je lui expliquais les règles et nous commençâmes une partie. Puis une autre, et encore un autre. Je m'amusais beaucoup. Je ris lorsque je le surpris à essayer de tricher. La nuit était très avancée lorsque je commençais à dodeliner de la tête, il se leva en disant que j'étais fatiguée, qu'il allait me laisser. Je ne trouvais pas d'excuses pour prolonger la soirée, j'étais vraiment épuisée.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte et le remerciais de m'avoir ramenée chez moi. Il me remercia pour le repas et la soirée. Juste avant de sortir, il m'attrapa par les épaules et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Je restais plantée là comme une cloche, le bout de mes doigts posés sur mes lèvres, comme pour empêcher son baiser de s'envoler. Je le regardais s'éloigner dans la rue. Il se retourna un peu plus loin et me fit un signe de main en riant. Je clignais des yeux, refermais la porte et m'appuyais contre l'huis. La pièce me sembla incroyablement froide privée de sa présence.

Malgré mon épuisement j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassée ainsi. Je fini par m'endormir en souriant.

Le lendemain j'eus l'impression d'avoir imaginé la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais du mal à me concentrer et dieu merci ce fut calme à la boutique.

J'étais appuyée au comptoir, les yeux dans le vague lorsque je vis entrer Milara.

-« Alors… Alors, raconte ! » Exigea-t-elle en sautillant sur place

-« Raconter quoi ? »

-« Allez, quoi. Il est resté presque toute la nuit ici, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle encore

Je me demandais vaguement comment elle le savait, et souris au souvenir de ma soirée avec Bofur.

-« Et bien, pour le remercier de m'avoir raccompagné, je lui ai proposé de rester dîner avec moi. »

Milara me jeta un regard frustré, constatant que je ne rajoutais rien.

-« Et après ? Allez, ne m'oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez… »

-« Après… » Dis-je avec un sourire que je voulais rêveur « Je lui ai appris à jouer à la Crapette et on a fait plusieurs parties… et quand j'ai commencé à m'endormir debout, il est parti. »

La voyant bouche bée en face de moi, j'éclatais de rire.

-« Vous avez joué à la Crapette ? Tu te fous de moi ?» demanda-t-elle incrédule

-« A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu me connais mieux que ça ! »

-« Oui, mais… vous avez joué à la Crapette ? Toute la nuit ? »

-« Oui, on a joué à la Crapette. On s'est bien amusés d'ailleurs. »

Et à son tour elle éclata de rire.

-« Tu es vraiment… incroyable, Nim ! »

Je me sentis vaguement vexée.

-« Et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que je te demande moi, ce que tu as fais avec Dwalin ? »

Voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre je fis marche à arrière

-« Stop. Je veux pas savoir. C'était juste une question rhétorique ».

-« On n'a rien fais si tu veux savoir. Je lui ai juste fais visiter la ville. »

-« Ouai, » répondis-je « Et Aléra, elle discute des implications commerciales et politiques de l'installation des nains dans les montagne bleues, avec Thorin. » dis-je sarcastique

-« Ben, je sais pas de quoi ils parlent tous les deux, mais ils ont des discussions terriblement ennuyeuses. Quand ils sont partis ensembles l'autre soir, en fait, ils se sont isolés dans un des petits salons parce que je cite « notre bruyante exubérance les empêchait de réfléchir ». »

Ce fut à mon tour de rester bouche bée.

-« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Nous aussi on est capable de passer du temps avec un homme autrement qu'en écartant les jambes. ».

Je compris que je l'avais vexée. Je me serais donnée des baffes. Mais à ma décharge, c'était la première fois que je les voyais comme ça, et j'avais fini par oublier qu'au fond, elles étaient des jeunes femmes comme moi.

-« Désolée » marmonnais-je

Elle haussa les épaules pour dire que ce n'était rien, puis repris, moqueuse :

« Franchement, t'as pas trouvé plus sexy que la Crapette… Je sais pas moi, un Strip-Poker aurait été plus drôle ».

Et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je ne lui avais pas dis qu'il m'avait embrassée. Je voulais garder ce souvenir rien que pour moi, au moins pour le moment.


	5. We found love in a hopeless place

Playlist : « we found love in a hopeless place » ; "aux 4 vents" luc Arbogast ; "Evidement" Jennifer

* * *

J'étais en train d'installer les volets de bois sur la devanture, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Bofur derrière moi.

-« Je peux t'aider ? ».

-« Si tu veux. » répondis-je sans me retourner. Je vis que mes mains s'étaient faites tremblantes sur le panneau de bois que je tenais.

Il attrapa un des panneaux par terre et l'installa. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je lui souris, en évitant de croiser son regard.

Je me sentais devenir timide en ça présence. C'était nouveau pour moi.

-« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me faire visiter la ville et ces environs. » dit-il d'un ton détaché.

-« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à visiter ici, tu sais » répondis-je étourdiment

Il parut vaguement déçu et embarrassé. Il s'excusa de m'avoir dérangé et commença à s'éloigner.

-« Attends. » dis-je

Il se retourna vers moi.

-« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à visiter, mais… je veux bien te faire découvrir ma ville ». Dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il revint vers moi, avec un sourire et dit

-« J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir, après ce que j'ai osé hier soir… ».

Je baissais la tête en rougissant au souvenir de son baiser. Il éclata de rire

-« Je savais bien que tu devais être très jolie quand tu rougis ».

-« Si tu n'arrête pas de me taquiner, je pourrais changer d'avis ».

Nous nous promenâmes longtemps en ville. Je lui montrais les principaux bâtiments. Puis, je décidais de lui faire découvrir mon endroit préféré. C'était à l'extérieur de la citée. Nous quittâmes la ville et je le guidais vers un tout petit sentier dans les sous bois. Dés que nous fûmes sous le couvert des arbres, je sentis ses doigts frôler les miens et mon cœur brûler dans ma poitrine.

-« Où tu m'emmènes » demanda-t-il

-« Tu verras. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise. » Répondis-je en lui souriant

Lorsque sa main attrapa la mienne je fermais les yeux de bonheur. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'il ne serait là que quelques jours, et que quand il partirait j'aurais le cœur brisé, mais mon cœur justement avait décidé à ma place que ça en valait le coup. Je serrais mes doigts sur les siens.

Arrivés au bout du sentier, je m'arrêtais devant un bassin naturel, dans lequel tombait une belle cascade.

-« Regarde, maître nain, » dis-je en serrant sa main « Regarde comme c'est beau », et je tournais mon regard vers son visage avant d'ajouter « Je n'ai jamais amené personne ici ».

Il regarda le bassin et la cascade avant de ramener ses yeux dans les miens.

-« Cet endroit te ressemble. Il faut le mériter pour apprécier sa beauté ».

Je me sentis rougir à nouveau, tandis que je baissais les yeux. Il se mit face à moi. Pris ma deuxième main dans la sienne et approcha son visage du mien. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras et enlacèrent mes épaules et ma nuque. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas.

Lorsqu'il recula la tête, je vis dans ses yeux une tendresse qui me fit mal. Je me sentis soudain lamentable. Il ne connaissait pas mon histoire. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser penser que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Je pensais que lorsqu'il apprendrait ce que j'avais fait, à 16 ans, il serait déçu et ne voudrait plus me voir.

-« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il en devinant mon trouble.

-« L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé si un jour je te raconterais mon histoire. Je crois qu'il faut que je te la raconte maintenant… Même si après tu ne voudras probablement plus me voir ».

Il me regarda d'un air vaguement inquiet, se demandant probablement ce que j'avais pu faire de si abominable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me dégageais de ces bras et m'assis sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-« Alors, raconte moi. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible. »

Je fixais mon regard sur l'eau du bassin et commençais. Je lui racontais tout, je lui racontais même ce que je n'avais jamais raconté à personne. Je commençais à trembler tout en parlant. Il garda le silence jusqu'au bout de mon histoire. Ne posant aucune question. Quand j'eus fini il resta silencieux un long moment. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Même s'il n'avait pas retiré son bras de mon épaule, j'étais sûre qu'il allait me rejeter à présent qu'il savait.

Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, n'y tenant plus je tournais mon regard vers lui. Je vis sur son visage l'expression d'une colère glaciale. Je fermais les yeux et deux lourdes larmes coulèrent à travers mes cils.

A ma grande surprise, il me serra très fort dans ces bras en disant

-« Comment peut-on faire autant de mal à quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Le visage contre sa poitrine, je papillonnais des yeux, surprise et relevait la tête.

-« Tout ce que ton histoire m'apprends, c'est que tu es une fille insoumise prête à tout pour rester libre, et ça je l'avais déjà deviné. Mais ceux qui ont le plus à se reprocher sont ceux qui t'ont poussée à cette extrémité et le chien qui en a profité. »

J'entrouvris la bouche, pour reprendre mon souffle. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne reparte jamais. A cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il reste près de moi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un compatissait, pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un me disait que je n'étais pas la coupable, mais la victime dans cette histoire.

Lorsqu'il m'embrassa à nouveau, j'eus l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

Nous restâmes longtemps, assis là, au bord de l'eau. Dans la chaleur réconfortante de ces bras, ma tête appuyée sur son épaule, je me sentais apaisée pour la première fois de ma vie.

Ma gorge se serra à l'idée que ce ne serait qu'une parenthèse dans ma morne vie. Il allait repartir d'ici quelques jours et je réalisais tout ce qui m'avait manqué jusqu'alors, tout ce que j'allais perdre avec lui. Je sentis de nouvelles larmes glisser silencieusement sur mes joues. Il dû les sentir aussi. Il ne dit rien, mais caressa mes cheveux avant de déposer un baiser plein de tendresse sur ma tête.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque nous regagnâmes la ville. Les portes étaient fermées et lorsque le gardien nous ouvrit je devinais sa désapprobation.

Bofur me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte. Je n'osais pas lui proposer d'entrer, au vu de l'évolution de notre relation, je savais que si je le faisais entrer il attendrait de moi quelque chose que je n'étais pas encore prête à lui offrir. Il m'embrassa avant de repartir à l'auberge. Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de refermer doucement ma porte.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis d'émotions contradictoires aussi violentes. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie et en même temps, je ressentais une immense tristesse. Je me rendis compte que jusque là mon cœur avait été comme anesthésié et je me demandais vaguement comment j'allais réussir à en reprendre le contrôle.

Je passais la nuit assise à ma table, à fixer la flamme de ma chandelle. Il me tardait de le revoir, mais je savais aussi que chaque minute qui passait me rapprochait du moment il me quitterai.


	6. Le prix de la liberté

Playlist : « Lament » Lord of dance ; « changer » Maitre Gims ;« Video games » Lana Del Rey : « Missing » Evanescence ;« Mistral Gagnants » Renaud.

* * *

Malgré ma nuit blanche, je me sentais guillerette lorsque le jour se leva et j'ouvris la boutique en souriant. J'étais en train d'enlever le dernier panneau de bois lorsque je vis s'approcher de moi le capitaine de la garde avec deux de ses hommes. Je le connaissais bien, nous avions joué ensemble enfants. Il paraissait terriblement sérieux, et j'essayais furieusement de me rappeler si j'avais fait quelque chose qui était considéré comme illégal ces derniers temps. Rien ne vint à l'esprit, pourtant, c'est bien vers moi qu'il se dirigeait, et je savais que quand le capitaine des gardes se déplaçait en personne, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Arrivé à quelque distance de moi, il fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter et s'avança seul jusqu'à moi.

-« Bonjour Nim » me dit-il.

-« Bonjour Lothen. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ,» demandai-je.

Je vis les passants ralentir à notre hauteur. Il les vit aussi et dit :

-« Si tu préfères, nous pouvons entrer...»

J'étrécis mes yeux.

-« Non, je pense qu'il est meilleur pour ta carrière que tout le monde te vois en train de faire ce qu'on attend de toi ».

Il paru légèrement embarrassé.

-« Il y a des gens qui se sont plaints de ton comportement. » commença-t-il

-« C'est pas nouveau. Mais je n'ai rien fais d'illégal » lui répondis-je

-« Non, c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'illégal, mais ton total mépris pour la morale, ta liberté commence à avoir des conséquences. »

Je restais silencieuse, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

-« Certaines des jeunes filles de la ville se disent qu'il n'y a pas de raison que ce qu'on te passes à toi, on le leur reproche à elles. Les familles se sont plaintes et le maître de la ville a retrouvé dans nos lois une très vieille clause qui dit qu'en cas de trouble à l'ordre public, le responsable peut être emprisonné même s'il n'a rien fait d'illégal ».

Je le regardais, stupéfaite

-« Tu… tu es venu m'arrêter ? » demandais-je incrédule

-« Pas tout de suite. »

« Très rassurant » pensais-je

Il resta un instant silencieux. Je me dis que je n'allais vraiment pas aimer du tout ce qu'il allait me dire ensuite.

-« Je suis venu te transmettre un message du maître de la ville… Soit tu l'épouses, et tu deviens une femme respectable, soit il te fait emprisonner. »

J'en restais sans voix. Le gros pourris ! J'avais entendu les ragots concernant son orientation sexuelle. Certains commençaient même à remettre en cause sa légitimité à gouverner la ville. Il avait du se dire que le mariage était le seul moyen de se racheter une respectabilité. Manque de bol, je devais être la seule pour qui il avait trouvé un moyen de pression.

-« Je ne suis pas une femme convenable, Lothen » dis-je d'une voix glaciale, « j'ai cessé de l'être le jours de mes 16 ans. C'est surprenant qu'un homme qui s'inquiète tant de l'honorabilité de ces administrées soit aussi coulant envers la prostitution. Après tout, il me semble que c'est un bien plus mauvais exemple pour les jeunes filles ! »

Je sais, c'était vache pour mes amies, mais c'était aussi vrai.

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde autour de nous. Les gens ne faisaient même plus semblant de passer. Ils formaient un cercle et écoutaient avec un intérêt non dissimulé notre conversation. Je voyais au regard de Lothen que la situation commençait à l'agacer.

-« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Tu l'épouses ou tu vas en prison »

-« Lothen, les filles… »

-« Niméria ! Les filles de joies ont un intérêt pour la communauté, elles ont un rôle social, toi à part foutre la merde depuis des années avec ta nonchalance morale, tu ne sers à rien ».

Je palis sous l'insulte.

-« Je veux ta réponse. Maintenant. Tu acceptes le marché ? »

« Quel marché » pensais-je

-« Non » répondis-je

Il soupira et fit signe à ces hommes de me saisir. Je les arrêtais d'un geste et lui dit :

-« Laisses-moi trois jours pour mettre mes affaires en ordre. Ensuite je quitte la ville et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi ».

Lothen me regarda d'un air perplexe. Mais, j'entendis les murmures approbateurs des gens autour de nous. La plupart préférait de beaucoup me voir quitter leur paysage, que de me voir devenir l'épouse du maître de la ville. Lothen les entendit aussi, et ni lui ni le maître de la ville ne pouvais se permettre de mécontenter les gens.

Il renifla de dédain, s'apercevant que je l'avais piégé en voulant rester dehors. Il s'approcha de moi, me saisi violemment par le bras et dit d'une voix haute et claire :

« Trois jours. Si au matin du 4ème tu es encore là, je viendrais personnellement te jeter en prison. ».

Puis il ajouta en murmurant à mon oreille

-« Moi, je t'ai aimée Nimiria. A en mourir. Je t'aurais épousée pour te garder libre. Mais tu n'a jamais su le voir ».

Sur ceux il lâcha mon bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une charogne particulièrement répugnante et tourna les talons, ordonnant d'un geste à ces hommes de le suivre. Je restais plantée là, tremblante. Ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de me dire, ni ce que je venais de faire. Voyant que je ne semblais pas décidée à bouger, la foule se dispersa.

Lorsque je retrouvais mes esprits, je partis vers l'auberge. Il était tôt, mais je pensais y trouver les filles. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, les conversations cessèrent. Je compris que l'histoire avait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Je repérais les filles à une table prés du fond, et me dirigeais vers elle. Je ne vis même pas Bofur, attablé avec ses compagnons.

Les filles me regardèrent avec une certaine pitié au fond des yeux. Je savais qu'on avait du leur rapporter ce que j'avais dis de la prostitution, mais elles ne m'en tiendraient pas rigueur. Je m'assis, dos à la salle, en face d'Aléra, et laissais tomber ma tête sur mes bras.

-« Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait » me dit-elle « Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ».

Je relevais la tête et la regardant doit dans les yeux, je répondis :

-« Je sais… Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis sur les… »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème. Au fond tu as raison. » Répondit-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Milara.

Je haussais légèrement les épaules

-« Je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine que je peux aller m'installer ailleurs. Je pourrais dire que je suis veuve, ça évitera les questions… ».

-« Tu pourrais aussi venir avec nous » dit la voix de Bofur dans mon dos.

Je me tournais vers lui, et répondis doucement :

-« Je doute que Thorin soit d'accord pour emmener une étrangère avec vous ».

Il me sourit.

-« Nous en avons déjà discuté. Il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que tu voyages avec nous. Il y a un village d'homme à une journée de voyage de notre royaume. Tu pourrais t'y construire une nouvelle vie. »

Je le regardais en clignant des yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, mais partir seule sur les routes était probablement encore pire. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des nains pour essayer d'obtenir une confirmation. Thorin me regardait avec son air impassible et il inclina la tête.

Je reportais mon regard vers Bofur et dit simplement :

-« D'accord. »

-« Bien. Quand tu en auras fini avec les filles, Thorin désire te parler. »

Il me sourit, et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule, j'y posais ma joue.

-« Je te verrais plus tard » murmura-t-il a mon oreille, avant de repartir vers ses compagnons.

-« Et pour la boutique, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Maya

-« Je vous la laisse. Aléra connaît le boulot aussi bien que moi et vous deux vous verrez de super vendeuse. »

-« Le maître de la ville ne vas pas aimer » dit Aléra avec un sourire.

-« Non, il ne vas pas aimer du tout » dis-je avec un grand sourire mauvais « Si vous n'en voulez pas, j'y fout le feu en partant ! »

Après un moment passé avec elles, je rejoignis la table des nains.

-« Merci » dis-je à Thorin en m'asseyant à leur table

Il inclina la tête.

-« J'imagine que vous n'avez jamais voyagé plus loin que la ville voisine. » commença-t-il « Et, même si j'ai accepté que vous veniez avec nous, il est hors de question que vous soyez une charge. »

-« Je n'ai jamais été une charge pour personne, Maître nain. »

-« J'en suis conscient. Mais vous aurez besoin d'aide pour vous préparer correctement. »

Il marqua un temps, me regardant de ces yeux de glace puis repris à haute voix, de façon à ce que toute la taverne entende :

-« Bofur restera avec vous jusqu'au jour de notre départ. Juste au cas où les paroles ne serait pas respectées ».

Le silence se fit dans la taverne. Je compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de poser une puissante protection sur mes épaules. Le maître de la ville savait qui il était, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de défier le roi nain.

Je le regardais avec reconnaissance.

-« Bofur ! Raccompagne notre amie, et aide la à préparer son paquetage. Tu sais ce qui est nécessaire pour notre voyage. Oh, il faudra vous procurer un cheval. »

J'acquiesçais et suivi Bofur. Je sentais les regards peser sur nous, alors que nous traversions la salle.


	7. Préparatifs

La journée fut bien remplie. Je commençais par m'occuper des démarches pour mettre la boutique au nom des filles. Puis cherchais à me procurer un cheval. En fait, j'avais une idée de celui que je voulais, et je pensais pouvoir l'obtenir sans trop de difficulté.

Il s'appelait Ombre, c'était un immense cheval noir. Il appartenait à Prosper et personne ne voulait le monter car il était un peu ombrageux. Moi, je le montais parfois quand Prosper me le permettait. En fait c'était un très bon cheval, simplement, il était comme moi. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le brime. Lorsque je demandais à Prosper s'il accepterait de me vendre il me dit non. J'en fus mortifiée. Alors, il ajouta :

-« Ce cheval, personne en veux. Lui aussi, il est trop libre. Alors, je te le donne. »

-« Je peux pas accepter Prosper, il a beaucoup de valeur. »

-« Non, si personne ne peut le monter, il n'a aucune valeur. J'ai voulu le vendre, mais personne n'en a voulu. Prend le, petite, en gage de l'affection du vieux Prosper ».

Il ne m'avait plus appelé « Petite » depuis que j'avais arrêté de servir chez lui. Je l'embrassais en le remerciant puis retournait à la boutique où Bofur devait m'attendre. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il m'accompagne pour ces démarches.

Lorsque j'entrais, il était en train de faire une liste de ce qu'il me faudrait et me dit en riant que c'était une bonne chose que je sois propriétaire de cette boutique.

Je m'approchais, m'assit à côté de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermait les yeux. Il posa la plume et passa son bras autour de moi.

-« Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous surprendre » dit-il

-« Ça n'a plus aucune importance. Là, tout de suite, tout se dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me serres dans tes bras. ». C'est se qu'il fit.

Après un long moment. Je me relevais et allait retourner le panonceau sur la porte pour indiquer que la boutique était fermée, et tournais la clef dans la serrure. J'aurais probablement pu le faire avant, mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Je rejoignis Bofur et nous nous mîmes au travail. Empaquetant ce dont j'aurais besoin pour le voyage. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ses conseils. Je tenais la boutique depuis longtemps, et même si je n'avais pas moi-même voyagé, j'avais souvent préparé les articles des longs marcheurs. J'ajoutais à mon paquetage quelques articles que je pensais pouvoir être utiles aux nains, ainsi que beaucoup de plantes, de potions et d'onguents que Bofur m'avait dit être très utilisés par les nains.

Il m'expliqua que si leur commande de plante était si importante, c'est parce que Thorin avait promis à l'herboriste des Montagne Bleue, qui était un de ces amis, de lui ramener les plantes qui ne poussaient pas chez eux. Je lui demandait s'il y en avait d'autres et rajoutait toute celles qu'il m'énuméra. Nous avions bien travaillé et en fait, s'il l'avait fallu, j'aurais pu partir sur le champ. Mon paquetage était prêt. J'avais un cheval et les formalités pour que la boutique revienne aux filles étaient bouclées.

Nous montâmes dans mon petit logement. Bofur m'aida à préparer le dîner. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger, je lui demandais s'il pouvait aller à l'auberge et demander aux filles de venir. Je lui dis que, s'ils le désiraient, ses compagnons pouvaient se joindre à nous.

-« Tu es sure que ça ira ? » me demanda-t-il en me caressant le bras.

-« Oui, j'ai juste besoin de rester seule quelques minutes ».

Il m'embrassa et parti.

De ma fenêtre je le regardais remonter la rue. Je savais que ce qui avait déclenché l'ire du maître de la ville, c'est qu'on lui avait rapporté que je fréquentais un nain. Il détestait les nains, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Ils étaient pour beaucoup dans l'essor commercial de la ville. Si j'avais pu deviner en le voyant passer, le matin d'avant-hier de quelle manière ma vie serait bouleversée, est-ce que je me serais comporté comme je l'avais fait ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver la réponse avant son retour. Les filles entrèrent les premières, suivies par les nains. Je fus surprise de les voir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient venus. Bien sur, j'avais dit à Bofur qu'il pouvait venir, mais je pensais qu'ils préfèreraient rester à la taverne. Ils devaient bien se douter que la soirée ne serait pas très gaie.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, tant bien que mal, et que je leur eu servis à boire, j'attrapais les papiers du transfert de propriété de la boutique et les tendis à Aléra.

-« Tout est réglé. Le transfert de propriété sera effectif dés mon départ. »

-« Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Je pensais que tu nous faisais marcher. J'aurais pu m'occuper de la vendre et t'en transmettre le fruit dés que tu aurais été installée quelque part. Tu sais que ça ne va pas plaire au maître de la ville. Il va contester les documents ».

-« Non, il ne les contestera pas. Personne ne les contestera. Regarde les signatures des témoins. »

Elle parcouru les noms et releva la tête stupéfaite.

-« Comment tu as fais pour que Lothen et Prosper acceptent de signer ces documents ? »

-« Disons que pour Lothen l'a fait en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Nous jouions ensemble enfants, avant… et Prosper a toujours eu de l'affection pour moi. »

Nos restâmes silencieuse un instant.

-« Par contre, il vous faudra penser à réapprovisionner. Surtout l'herboristerie. Je me suis allégrement servie ».

-« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Nim. » dit Aléra songeuse. « J'ai un peu l'impression de profiter de ton malheur. »

Je souris

-« Et bien, si mon malheur vous permet de prendre un nouveau départ, ça vaut le coup. Vous le méritez. »

-« D'accord », dit Aléra « Mais à une condition. Je veux qu'on rajoute une clause. Si jamais tu décides de revenir, on te rendra la boutique. »

-« C'est inutile. Je ne reviendrais pas… J'ai été enchaînée à cette ville toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, ils ont voulu raccourcir la chaîne et elle s'est brisée. Maintenant je suis vraiment libre. Je ne reviendrais pas. ».

Je réalisais que personne ne parlait. A part Aléra et moi. Je regardais les filles. Maya avait les yeux rouges et Milara gardait la tête baissée. Je m'agenouillais devant elles.

-« Ne soyez pas tristes. Vous savez combien j'aimais entendre les voyageurs parler des autres terres que je pensais ne jamais voir. Maintenant, je vais en avoir l'occasion. »

-« Mais tu seras seule. » Dit Milara

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bofur. Et dit

-« Non… Au moins pour le début de mon voyage, je ne serais pas seule ».

Thorin pris alors la parole :

-« Concernant le voyage. Avez-vous pu prendre les dispositions nécessaires ? »

Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il était venu.

-« J'ai un cheval qui m'attend à l'écurie de l'auberge, et mes paquets sont prêts. Si vous décidiez de partir maintenant, je suis prête. ».

-« Bien. Nous partirons après demain à l'aube. »

Il se leva pour partir, tous l'imitèrent, mêmes les filles. Elles me serrèrent dans leurs bras comme si on ne devait jamais se revoir.

-« Hé ! On se reverra demain ! » Leur dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

Ils sortirent. Je les accompagnais jusque sur le pas de la porte et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le silence de la nuit, il me sembla entendre Aléra dire à Thorin

-« Prends soin d'elle, Thorin. Elle est plus fragile qu'elle ne le laisse penser. ».

Je fermais les yeux en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Bofur passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me fit rentrer.

Nous restâmes assis longtemps à la table. Je m'étais préparé une tisane de plantes réputées pour leur vertues calmantes, même je savais que ça ne ferait pas taire le chagrin. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Ce qui s'était passé entre nous, la veille, à la cascade me semblait irréel.

Soudain il se leva et commença à installer une couverture par terre. Je fronçais les sourcils et lui demandais :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Il se fait tard, il faut que tu dormes un peu, je dormirais là ».

-« Tu sais, Bofur, il y a un lit dans cette chambre ».

Il me regarda surpris. Je haussais légèrement une épaule et ajoutais :

-« Si on doit voyager ensemble, il faudra bien que j'ai confiance en toi. Je pense qu'on peut dormir ensemble, si tu me promet d'être sage ».

Il sourit en s'approchant de moi et me pris dans ces bras.

-« Oui, je serais sage. De toute façon, tu es tellement épuisée que tu vas t'endormir dés que tu seras couchée. »

-« Justement, certains pourrais vouloir en profiter. »

Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et dit :

-« Le jour où je te ferais l'amour, je te veux en pleine possession de tes moyens. »

Une étrange chaleur envahi tout mon corps et je l'embrassais.

Il se retourna pendant que je passais mes vêtements de nuit. Je soufflais les chandelles, ne gardant que celle qui était sur ma table de nuit et me glissais dans le lit. Il vint me rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras. Je sentis son désir contre ma cuisse et eut un mouvement de recul. Il sourit en disant

-« Il y a des réactions physiques sur lesquelles un homme n'a pas de contrôle. Ça va passer. »

-« Bofur, j'ai pas été vraiment honnête avec toi » avouais-je piteusement « Le Rôdeur… en fait, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui. On a flirté un peu pendant quelques temps, mais ça s'est arrêté là… »

-« Je sais » dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je me redressais d'un bond.

-« Comment ça « tu sais » ? »

-« Maya m'en a parlé.. » dit-il.

Je me recouchais.

-« En fait, il n'y a eu personne, depuis… »

-« N'y penses plus. Tout ça est derrière toi maintenant. »

Et je m'endormis dans ses bras, en me disant que je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureuse.


	8. Avec la bonne personne au bon moment

Bien, voilà un des chapitres qui justifie la notation M. Bonne lecture.

**Playlist :** « Devant toi » ; « Aussi libre que moi » Calogero ; « Belle à en crever » Olivia Ruiz

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais seule dans le lit et la lumière entrait à flots par la fenêtre. Je m'étirais, souris en entendant du bruit dans la boutique. Je me levais et descendis l'escalier qui y menait. Je trouvais Bofur occupé à réorganiser les paquets. Comme j'étais pieds nus, il ne m'entendis pas arriver et sursauta lorsque je passais mes bras autour de son torse.

-« Tu as bien dormis ? » me demanda-t-il

-« Comme jamais » dis-je en me blottissant contre son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors, j'ai décidé de venir vérifier une dernière fois qu'il ne manquait rien dans ton paquetage. Dis moi, t'as l'intention d'ouvrir une nouvelle herboristerie ? »

Je souris en lui disant :

-« C'est pour votre ami herboriste. En signe de gratitude. Mais, ça pourrait être une idée. ».

Je décidais de ne pas ouvrir la boutique ce jour là, et remontait me coucher. J'avais décidé de profiter de cette journée pour dormir tout mon saoul en prévision du voyage. Bofur alla rejoindre ces compagnons pour les aider à préparer leur départ du lendemain. En fin d'après-midi, je rejoignis moi aussi l'auberge. Je voulais m'assurer qu'Ombre était prêt pour le voyage et vérifier son harnachement une dernière fois. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour dire adieu à Prosper et voir une dernière fois les filles, mais je ne m'attardais pas.

Je m'arrêtais un instant à la table des nains pour prévenir Bofur que je retournais chez moi. Il se leva.

-« Oh, non, restes avec eux si tu veux, je peux rentrer seule ».

Il rit en disant :

-« J'en aurais assez de les supporter demain… et après demain, et les jours suivant. »

Je vis Thorin froncer les sourcils et Bofur lui sourire.

-« Nous partons à l'aube. Ne soyez pas en retard » dit le roi nain d'un air sévère.

Je hochais la tête.

Nous quittâmes la taverne et je réalisais alors que je ne reverrais plus cet endroit, ni aucun des autres qui m'étaient si familiers. Tous ces endroits où j'avais souffert ou été heureuse, parfois. Nous croisâmes Lothen. Je le vis contracter les mâchoires lorsqu'il remarqua le bras de Bofur autour de mes épaules.

Je repensais à ces dernières paroles. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien vu. Ma vie aurait put être différente si j'avais compris. Moi aussi, je l'avais aimé autrefois.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte et regardais la pièce en me disant que c'était la dernière fois que j'y dormais… Et probablement la dernière fois avant longtemps que je dormirais dans un lit avec un toit au dessus de ma tête.

-« Nim… quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda doucement Bofur.

-« Ce n'est rien. ».

Je préparais le dîner et nous mangeâmes en silence. Alors que je desservais et qu'il allumait sa pipe, je me pris à sourire. Notre histoire n'avait même pas encore vraiment commencé, et pourtant, nous nous comportions comme un vieux couple.

Il vit que je le regardais et me souris à son tour. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassait en me disant qu'au moins, je n'aurais pas le cœur brisé en le regardant partir… Pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira sur ces genoux.

-« C'est le premier vrais sourire que je vois sur ton visage aujourd'hui, me diras-tu ce qui t'amuse tant ? »

-« Je suis contente de partir avec toi demain. »

Je m'échappais de ses bras et achevais de ranger la pièce. Je voulais qu'elle soit propre et bien ordonnée quand les filles viendraient s'y installer.

Lorsque j'eu fini, j'allais me coucher. Comme la veille Bofur se retourna pendant que je me changeais. Je me glissais entre les draps et il vint m'y rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il fut couché je me serrais contre lui et l'embrassais en nouant mes jambes autour des siennes. Je sentis un à-coup dans sa respiration. Je me serrais encore plus, écrasant mon corps contre le sien, mes bras noués autour de ses épaules.

-« Ne fait pas ça » dit-il « Pourquoi me torturer ainsi. Tu sais que je ne ferrais rien que tu ne désire »

Je glissais mes mains sous son tricot de peau, tout en dessinant un chemin de baiser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

Je remontais ma jambe sur sa hanche. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

Lorsque mes lèvres furent à la hauteur de son oreille, je murmurais :

-« J'en ai envie… »

Il me repoussa légèrement, pour voir mon visage. La stupeur se lisait sur ces traits, ainsi que son désir.

-« Es-tu sure ? Ne regretteras tu pas demain ? »

-« J'ai envie de toi. Alors, oui, je suis sure de moi. Je veux que se soit cette nuit. »

J'attrapais l'ourlet de son tricot de peau et le tirai au dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, je passais mes doigts dans la toison brune sur son torse, caressais sa poitrine, m'attardant d'un doigt sur les mamelons. Je le sentais se contracter contre moi. Il semblait encore plus intimidé que moi. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en caressant son dos. Je sentis les muscles jouer sous sa peau lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de moi.

Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche. Lorsque le baiser se fit plus profond, je fermais les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières. Ses mains attrapèrent le tissu de ma chemise de nuit au niveau de ma taille et la remontèrent pour la faire passer au dessus de ma tête. Lorsque ces mains se posèrent sur ma peau nue je frissonnais de désir mêlé de peur.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de mon dos jusque sur mes fesses, puis sur ma cuisse.

Je serrais ma jambe sur sa hanche, collant mon ventre sur le sien tandis que nous nous embrassions.

Je sentais son érection contre mon bas ventre. Mes mains caressaient le creux de ses reins. Ma respiration s'était faites saccadée et mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de ma poitrine.

Lorsque sa main glissa à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et que ses doigts caressèrent la peau fine en remontant vers mon entre jambe j'eus un geste de recul.

Sa main s'immobilisa et il murmura à mon oreille :

-« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour tout arrêter. Je ne te forcerais à rien. »

-« J'ai juste besoin d'un instant » dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

-« Nous avons toute la nuit » répondit-il

Sa main quitta l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour se poser sur ma hanche et glisser sur ma taille. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur mon cou. Je me détendis sous ces douces caresses. Je glissais mes lèvres sur les siennes et mes mains sous la ceinture de son caleçon. Ce fut lui qui eut un mouvement recul. Sa main se posa sur la mienne et il plongea ces yeux dans les miens. Oh, ces yeux de velours brun. Je soutins son regard et lui souris. Sa main libera la mienne pour attraper mon menton pendant qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau. Je fis glisser le dernier vêtement qu'il portait le long de ses cuisses et libérait son sexe palpitant. Je sentis sa peau veloutée contre ma cuisse et y glissait ma main.

Il gémit lorsque je refermais mes doigts sur lui. Sa main caressait à nouveau l'intérieur de ma cuisse et cette fois, j'écartais légèrement ma jambe. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité humide. Je me contractais légèrement lorsqu'il y glissa un doigt, ma respiration s'était faite irrégulière. Son autre main caressait mon dos, au niveau de ma taille, et nos langues se mêlaient dans un baiser passionné. Je me détendis et gémis lorsqu'il glissa un autre doigt en moi. J'eu l'impression que mon corps prenais feu. Je basculais mon bassin contre sa main et murmurais à son oreille

-« Prend moi maintenant ».

-« Non. Je ne te prendrais pas… Je te ferais l'amour. »

Il me bascula sur le dos et s'allongea sur moi. Je sentis la caresse de ses cheveux sur mes clavicules et ses moustaches dans mon cou. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, j'étouffais mon cri dans sa bouche et nouait mes jambes autour de ses cuisses.

Il resta un instant immobile pour laisser le temps à mon corps de s'adapter à lui, puis il commença à bouger très doucement. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière. Je sentais l'odeur piquante de son désir. Sous mes mains, dans son dos je sentais une fine pellicule de sueur se former sur sa peau. Il passa un bras sous ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui, tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient plus profond, plus brusques et plus désordonnés.

J'avais l'impression que ces lèvres allaient laisser des traces de brûlure sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Soudain je ressentis une sensation nouvelle. Comme une vague impérieuse qui aurait déferlée dans mon esprit, emportant tout sur son passage. Je me cambrais contre lui, enfouissant ma tête sur son épaule. Je le mordis lorsque j'eus l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre.

Il se contracta, dans une dernière poussée plus profonde et plus longue, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur ma poitrine.

Je sentais mon cœur battre furieusement et je tremblais. Avec la bonne personne, au bon moment, c'étais tout simplement fabuleux. Je soupirais légèrement, posais une de mes mains dans son dos et de l'autre je caressais distraitement ses cheveux. Je me sentais tellement bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il bouge. J'aimais la sensation de son corps sur le mien, le contact de sa peau, la caresse de ces cheveux sur mes flancs.

Il tourna la tête pour poser son oreille à l'endroit où palpitait mon cœur.

-« Est-ce que tu l'entends ? » demandai-je

-« Oui » dit-il

-« Il bat pour toi. Il était mort et tu l'as ressuscité. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais me serras plus fort dans ses bras. Je caressais ses cheveux longtemps, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse régulière et profonde. Lorsque je le pensais profondément endormis j'osais lui dire dans un murmure :

-« Je ne sais pas où ça nous mène. J'aurais le cœur brisé lorsque je te perdrai. Mais pour le moment tu es là et rien d'autre ne compte… Je t'aime Bofur. »

Je m'endormis à mon tour dans la chaleur réconfortante de son corps.


	9. Un nouveau départ

Playlist : « Je t'emmène où je t'aimes » Calogéro, « Y Siguen passando » « Tout le monde s'en fout » Boulevard des air

* * *

Lorsqu'il me réveilla d'un baiser quelques heures plus tard, je grognais, en le repoussant mollement pour me retourner de l'autre côté. Ça le fit rire. Il se pencha à mon oreille.

-« Il faut se lever, belle endormie, sinon nous serons en retard, et Thorin n'aime pas attendre ».

Je soupirais, ouvris les yeux et m'étirais en lui souriant.

Il était déjà prêt. Je repoussais les couvertures et me voyant nue, je me sentis bêtement gênée. Il se détourna pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner et je ne l'en aimais que plus.

Je passais les vêtements que j'avais prévus pour le voyage. Des chausses d'homme, pour chevaucher toute la journée c'était mieux, et par-dessus, ma robe verte. J'enfilais mes bottes en cuir, et bouclait ma large ceinture, elle aussi en cuir, autour de ma taille. Je me penchais sous le lit et en sorti mon épée. Je ne m'en étais jamais servie, un client de la boutique me l'avait donnée en paiement, des années plus tôt. J'aurais pu la vendre, mais j'avais préféré la garder, je la trouvais très belle et m'étais dis qu'elle pourrais peut-être m'être utile un jour. Je l'entretenais régulièrement. Je la sortis de son fourreau et la fit jouer au bout de mon bras pour m'accoutumer à son poids. Je souris et l'attachait à ma ceinture.

Lorsque je me retournais je vis Bofur qui me regardait incrédule.

-« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Nimiria ? » demanda-t-il taquin.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il précisa :

-« Tu as l'air différente ce matin. Plus fière, plus sûre de toi. ».

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça en disant :

-« Je vais à l'auberge préparer mon poney et ramener Ombre pour qu'on puisse charger ton paquetage. Je ne serais pas long ».

-« Fais attention avec Ombre. Garde lui la longe longue. Il ne supporte pas de se sentir pris au piège ».

Il rit en disant :

-« Alors, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ce cheval, il est comme toi… ».

Lorsqu'il fut parti, j'achevais de me préparer. Je tressais mes cheveux, une tresse qui partais au dessus de mon oreille droite et finissais sur mon épaule gauche.

Lorsque je fus prête, j'enlevais les draps du lit et les déposais dans la corbeille de linge à laver, je fit la vaisselle, passait un chiffon sur la table, puis laisser errer mon regard sur cette pièce où j'avais vécu pendant de si longues années et que je ne reverrais pas. Lorsque mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir, je compris ce que Bofur avait voulu dire. J'étais différente. Comme si je venais de mûrir d'un coup. Avec ma tenue, l'épée et la tresse, je me trouvais un air indomptable. J'adorais la sensation que cette vision me procura.

Je quittais la pièce et descendis dans la boutique pour attendre Bofur. Je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant de les entendre arriver. Il entra suivi de ces deux compagnons. Je vis le regard surpris de Thorin lorsqu'il me regarda. Il avait l'air contrarié.

-« Comment envisagez vous de charger ce cheval. Il est beaucoup trop grand. »

Je souris, pris les premiers sacs que je voulais charger et sortis sans lui répondre. Je vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ils me suivirent.

Je m'approchais d'Ombre, caressais la peau douce au bout de son nez et dit :

-« En bas ».

Il ploya les genoux et se coucha devant moi.

Je regardais les nains, et appréciais la stupeur sur le visage de Thorin. C'était ma petite revanche.

-« C'est un tour que je lui ai appris il y a longtemps. Normalement je le monte à cru, et comme je ne suis pas plus grande que vous… Ombre est un très bon cheval, courageux, fort, il a le pied très sur, et je sais pouvoir compter sur lui. ».

Thorin fit la moue, mais n'ajouta rien. J'attachais les paquets au harnachement du cheval, fermais la porte de la boutique et laissais la clef derrière un des volets de bois de la devanture pour les filles avant de grimper sur le dos d'Ombre et de le faire se relever.

-« Nous pouvons y aller, quand vous le voudrez » dis-je.

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque nous quittâmes la ville sans rencontrer personne. Mais je savais que notre départ avait été très observé. J'avais vu les rideaux bouger aux fenêtres des maisons. Juchée sur mon immense cheval noir, l'épée sur mon coté, je quittais cette ville la tête haute.

Je marchais en queue de file, derrière Bofur. J'avais crains un instant qu'Ombre ne cherche à dépasser les poneys des nains qui faisais de plus petit pas que lui, mais il s'était adapté à leur allure.

Lorsque nous passâmes les portes, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. J'aperçus Lothen dans l'ombre d'un porche. Il me sembla qu'il me faisait un petit signe de la main.

Nous prîmes le Chemin Vert, en direction du nord. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait deux semaines pour atteindre les Montagnes Bleues. Je savais bien qu'il faudrait que je quitte les nains avant d'y arriver, mais j'espérais pouvoir rester autant que possible avec Bofur.

Je repensais à la nuit que nous venions de passer et je sentis comme une envolée de papillons dans mon ventre à se souvenir. Lorsque la route atteint la crête qui surplombait la ville, le soleil apparaissait juste au dessus de l'horizon, éclairant la brume et la fumée qui stagnaient au dessus des toits d'une lumière dorée. Je m'arrêtais un instant, contemplant une dernière fois mon petit univers. Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de moi.

Bofur revint vers moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, sans un mot. Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Et soudain, en regardant la ville d'en haut, sentant la chaleur de la main de mon amant sur ma cuisse, j'eus l'impression de sentir, presque physiquement, mes ailes qui se déployaient. Je respirait profondément, et baissais les yeux vers lui.

-« On peut y aller. ».

Il me sourit.

Thorin et Dwalin étaient arrêté un peu plus loin. Thorin regardait nos mains en étrécissant les yeux.

Nous chevauchâmes d'un bon pas toute la journée. Lorsque le soir tomba, nous fîmes halte dans une petite clairière à quelques mètres de la route. Même si je n'avais jamais installé de camp pour la nuit, n'ayant jamais voyagé à plus d'une demi journée de chez moi, je n'étais pas dénuée d'esprit pratique et je pus donc me rendre utile. Lorsque je vis Bofur préparer le repas, j'eu pitié. Il ne semblait pas très bon cuisinier. Je lui proposais donc d'échanger nos tâches. Il s'occuperait des chevaux pendant que je préparerais le dîner. Cet arrangement fut très bien accueilli par tous, et se perpétua les jours suivants.

-« Elle cuisine beaucoup mieux que toi. » Dit Dwalin en regardant Bofur, qui paru un peu vexé. Ça me fit rire.

-« C'est normal. Je suis une fille, donc on m'a appris à cuisiner. »

-« Milara ne sait pas cuisiner » dit Dwalin d'un ton rêveur.

Je le regardais, bouche bée, réalisant qu'ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Après le dîner, j'allais faire la vaisselle dans l'eau du petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin. Je venais de finir de ranger la vaisselle dans le chaudron et me relevait en m'étirant lorsque je sentis des bras se glisser autour de ma taille. Je me retournais et embrassait Bofur.

-« Ils pourraient nous voir. » dis-je

-« Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne le savent pas ? » demanda-il surpris

-« C'est une chose de savoir et une autre d'en être témoin. Je crois que Thorin n'approuve pas… »

-« Non, il n'approuve pas. Mais il l'accepte. Crois-tu que j'aurais pu te proposer de venir avec nous sans son accord ? »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou quand il me serra dans ses bras.

Il me relâcha et attrapa le chaudron en disant :

-« Retournons prés du feu, il fait froid ce soir »

Sur le sentier, il pris ma mains dans la sienne et je me rappelais la première fois où je l'avais laissé faire ce geste, dans un sentier de mon ancienne vie.

Lorsque je m'allongeais pour la nuit, il vint se coucher à côté de moi, passa son bras sur mon épaule et m'attira contre lui, posant son menton sur ma tête et me serrant dans ses bras.

Je soupirais de bien être et m'endormis.

Les jours se succédèrent au rythme tranquille du pas des chevaux. A mesure que nous nous éloignions de Bree, je me sentais changer. Je devenais espiègle, plus gaie. Je riais plus facilement. Quand la route le permettais, il m'arrivait de planter là mes compagnons de voyages et de lancer Ombre au galop dans le chemin. Pour un cheval aussi puissant, je n'étais pas bien lourde et mon paquetage non plus. Il filait comme le vent, la vitesse faisait pleurer mes yeux et je riais aux éclats. Ombre semblait prendre autant de plaisir que moi à pouvoir galoper ainsi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle impression de liberté.

Je me mis même à chanter. Des chansons de chez moi d'abord, puis Bofur m'appris des chansons des nains. Le soir, après le dîner, il jouait de la clarinette et je chantais les airs qu'il m'avait appris.

Je surprenais parfois le regard de Thorin sur nous. Parfois dubitatif, parfois avec une lueur de tendresse amusée. Comme un vieux loup sage qui se serait amusé des facéties d'un louveteau.

Dwalin devint moins distant avec moi. Un soir, alors que nous étions assis prés du feu, il demanda à voir mon épée. Il l'examina attentivement, avant de me la rendre en me disant qu'elle était de bonne qualité, et bien adapté pour moi, pas trop lourde et effilée. Il me demanda comment je l'avais eu et si je savais m'en servir. Lorsque je lui expliquais que je ne l'avais jamais sortie de son fourreau pour autre chose que pour l'entretenir, il me proposa de m'apprendre. J'acceptais avec enthousiasme, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bofur. Lorsque je lui en fis la remarque, il me répondit qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée que j'apprenne à me battre, mais que Dwalin avait parfois du mal à contrôler sa force et qu'il craignait que je ne sois blessée.

A partir de ce jour là, tous les soirs, pendant que la soupe mijotait, Dwalin m'apprit à manier une épée. J'y récoltais pas mal de bleus et bosses, ainsi que diverses coupures et égratignures, mais j'apprenais vite et je m'amusais beaucoup.

Nous avions marché plus vite que ce que je pensais, et un soir, Bofur me dit que nous attendrions bientôt les premiers contreforts des Montagnes Bleues. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans ma gorge. Le moment où je le perdrais se rapprochait à grand pas. Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Parfois, il lui arrivait de me dire

-« Quand nous serons arrivés… »

Et mon cœur se serrait.

Le lendemain soir, alors que je revenais après avoir fait la vaisselle, j'entendis Thorin dire :

-« Je ne m'y oppose pas. Mais ça ne me plait pas, Bofur ».

J'entrait dans le cercle de lumière du feu, les regardant d'un air surpris. Thorin, avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air contrarié. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir contre un rocher et commencer à discuter à voix basse avec Dwalin. Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi aux regards qu'ils me lançaient.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je à Bofur.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air si sérieux que je m'inquiétais.

-« Il faut que je te parles. J'ai une proposition à te faire… Je t'ai dis que j'étais fabriquant de jouets et que je vivais avec mon frère et mon cousin. J'ai une boutique également et comme je m'absente régulièrement en ce moment, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la tenir. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi dans le Montagne Bleues. La maison où nous vivons est grande, et il y a un petit logement indépendant où tu pourras t'installer... »

Je le regardais, incrédule.

-« Rester avec toi ? »

-« Je ne peux rien te proposer d'autre… Et c'est à toi de prendre cette décision. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas venir vivre dans les galeries, loin du soleil. »

-« Rester avec toi ? » répétais-je d'un air stupide.

-« Oui, je te propose de rester avec moi. »

Je secouais la tête pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées chaotiques. J'essayais de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, mais la seule chose que j'en retenais c'est que j'allais rester prés de lui.

-« Ne crains-tu pas que ça soit… mal accepté par ton peuple. Je suis une humaine. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi. »

Il sourit en attrapant ma main.

-« Non, il n'y aura pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. Je te présenterais comme la nouvelle vendeuse de la boutique, au moins dans un premier temps… Et si tu préfères ne pas vivre sous mon toit, je pourrais te trouver un logement ailleurs. »

-« Tu me proposes un nouveau boulot, une nouvelle vie et de vivre sous ton toit ? Voilà une proposition qui ne me paraît vraiment pas convenable… »

Je vis son visage afficher une certaine inquiétude. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et repris :

-« Ça tombe bien. Je ne suis pas une fille convenable. » Et je me jetais à son cou en riant et l'embrassait avec fougue avant de murmurer à son oreille

-« Peu m'importe les souterrains. Je n'ai pas besoin de soleil tant que j'ai ton sourire. »

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

J'aperçu Thorin qui me regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

Ce soir là, lorsque nous fûmes couchés, je lui demandais :

-« Il y en a d'autres ? »

-« D'autres quoi ? »

-« D'autres humains, dans les Montagnes Bleues. »

-« Quelques dizaines. Elles ne sont pas très nombreuses. »

-« Elles ? »

Je restais silencieuse un moment, attendant qu'il me réponde, mais il s'était endormis.

J'eu du mal à dormir cette nuit là. J'étais heureuse au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais j'étais inquiète aussi de savoir si j'allais être acceptée. J'avais été chassée de Bree à cause de mon comportement inconvenant et là, je m'apprêtais à essayer de m'intégrer dans un nouvelle communauté, d'une race différente de la mienne, et dans des conditions vraiment très inconvenantes.

-« Bofur… Bofur ! », L'appelais-je en le secouant.

-« Huuum. Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

-« Les humaines qui vivent chez vous… Elles vivent seules ? »

-« Non, » répondit-il à moitié endormis, « Certains nains reviennent parfois accompagnés de leur voyage. ».

Alors, je ne serais pas la seule dans ce cas. C'était quelque chose qui se pratiquait, même si ça n'était pas très courant. Je me sentis rassurée et fini par m'endormir.


	10. Une pause agréable

Le lendemain, le paysage commença à changer. La flore se modifia. Les collines se firent plus hautes et plus escarpées, nous approchions.

En fin d'après midi nous atteignîmes un village. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du village qu'ils avaient évoqué. C'était d'ailleurs plus un hameau qu'un vrai village. Quelques maisons serrées autour d'une auberge. Je me sentis vaguement soulagée à l'idée de ne pas y rester. Si mon comportement avait tant choqué à Bree, qui était un bourg important, comment aurai-je été accueillie dans un village qui ne devait pas compter plus de quelques centaines d'âmes. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vu des portes, je sentis une certaine angoisse monter en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait penser, en me voyant perchée sur mon immense cheval et voyageant avec des nains. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ralentis, presque à m'arrêter. C'était ridicule, je savais que je ne ferai qu'y passer, que m'importait l'avis de ces gens que je ne connaissais pas.

Bofur se rendit compte que je ne suivais plus. Il revint vers moi :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce village est très différent de Bree. Tu vas voir. »

Je pris une grande inspiration et remis Ombre au pas. Bofur resta à côté de moi. Lorsque nous eûmes passé la porte je compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il semblait régner dans cet endroit une tolérance qui aurait été impensable à Bree. Je vis un couple qui se tenait par la main. A Bree, même les couples mariés ne se tenaient pas par la main. Cela aurait été considéré comme choquant et, de toute façon, comme presque tous les mariages étaient des accords commerciaux où l'amour n'avait pas sa place, ils n'en avaient pas envie.

Les gens nous regardaient avec bienveillance, certains saluèrent Bofur, et me sourirent. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cour de l'auberge, je me laissais glisser à bas d'Ombre. Un palefrenier s'était avancé vers nous pour s'occuper de nos montures. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Ombre broncha. Le palefrenier lui flatta l'encolure et le chanfrein, me sourit et dit :

-« Il est superbe cet animal, mais il risque de se trouver un peu à l'étroit dans nos stalles, je vais le mettre dans le corral à l'arrière de l'auberge. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos effets, je vous les ferais parvenir avec ceux de vos compagnons. »

Il avança sa main pour me prendre les rênes, je les lui tendis et lui dit :

-« Faites attention, il tire au renard, même tenu en main. »

Il me sourit et dit :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

Je le vis s'éloigner avec Ombre, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille à coté de lui.

Bofur vint me rejoindre et pris ma main :

-« Viens, entrons. »

-« Il a même pas paru surpris de me voir avec vous ! »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Le palefrenier. »

Bofur rit.

-« Je te l'ai dit, ce village est très différent de ce que tu as connus jusqu'à présent ».

L'aubergiste me tendit une clef en disant :

« Vous et votre compagnon, Ma Dame, je vous ai installés dans la chambre qui donne sur l'arrière de l'auberge. C'est une belle chambre. »

Je rougis violemment en réalisant qu'il nous avait réservé une seule chambre.

Le tenancier sembla embarrassé et dit :

-« Oh, excusez moi, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Je croyais que vous souhaitiez partager la même chambre que votre compagnon ».

-« Oui… non…. C'est bien ça… Je suis sûre que ce sera parfait ». Bredouillais-je tandis que Bofur tentait de se retenir de rire.

Dans le couloir je donnais la clef à Bofur. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'étais sûre que je ne pourrais même pas la glisser dans la serrure.

Lorsque nous fûmes entrées dans notre chambre, je lui dis :

-« Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. Ils viennent d'où ces gens ? »

-« Ils viennent de partout. » me répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

-« Si j'avais connu cet endroit. Je crois qu'il y a longtemps que je serais venu m'y installer » répondis-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre.

Je souris en voyant Ombre gambader dans le corral. Lui aussi avait l'air plus heureux depuis que nous étions partis.

Je remarquais le silence dans la pièce et me retournais vers Bofur qui semblait malheureux.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu veux rester ici ? »

-« Bien sur que non ! »

-« Mais tu viens de dire… »

-« Je viens de dire que si j'avais connu cet endroit, avant de te connaître toi, j'aurais pu avoir envie de venir m'y installer ».

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

Des coups à la porte me firent sursauter. Il alla ouvrir. C'était le palefrenier qui apportait nos affaires. Je me sentis rougir à nouveau, mais il ne sembla pas perturbé de voir le nain avec moi, et il apportait nos deux paquetages.

-« Souhaitez vous dîner dans la salle ou préférez vous que je vous fasse apporter votre repas ici ? »

-« Nous allons rejoindre nos compagnons de voyages pour le dîner. Merci » dit Bofur.

-« Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Je restais pantoise devant tant d'indifférence envers le couple peu orthodoxe que Bofur et moi formions.

Nous rejoignîmes la salle peu après. En arrivant, j'ouvris des yeux stupéfaits en remarquant plusieurs autres couples mixtes. Tous des hommes nains et des femmes humaines. Certains étaient bien plus surprenants que nous. Je remarquais une femme, presque aussi grande qu'Aléra, qui accompagnait un nain, très mignon, mais vraiment petit. Je me sentis sourire. La jeune femme me vit et me fit un signe amical de la main.

Nous nous assîmes avec Thorin et Dwalin. Pendant tout le repas, je regardais autour de moi. Personne ne faisait attention à nous. Je vis dans un coin une fille qui me fit penser à Milara, et à l'expression de Dwalin lorsqu'il la vit, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à penser à elle.

-« Les filles auraient été heureuse ici. » Dis-je d'un air songeur.

-« Qui sait, » dit Thorin, « Peut-être un jours entreprendront-elle le voyage »

Je le regardais surprise.

-« J'ai parlé de cet endroit à Aléra… Mais c'était avant votre généreux présent. »

-« Si j'avais su qu'un tel endroit existait, je leur aurais dit de venir avec nous et au diable la boutique. Je voulais juste leur permettre de prendre un nouveau départ ».

-« Oui. Mais c'est bien ainsi. Elles n'étaient pas prêtes à quitter leur ville » dit Thorin avec ce qui me sembla être une pointe de regret.

Lorsque nous regagnâmes notre chambre je demandais à Bofur pourquoi Thorin n'avait demandé que trois chambre puisqu'il désapprouvais notre relation. Il rit en me disant

« Thorin est pragmatique. Il savait parfaitement que je t'aurais rejoint dans la tienne. Alors, une quatrième chambre aurait été une dépense inutile. ».

Bofur se retourna lorsque je commençais à me dévêtir. Lorsque je fus nue, au lieu de me glisser entre les draps j'attendis, le cœur battant, qu'il se retourne.

Lorsqu'il me vit il resta un instant interdit, puis s'approcha de moi en me dévorant des yeux. Je m'efforçais de le cacher, mais j'étais mal à l'aise. Personne ne m'avait jamais vue nue en pleine lumière.

Lorsqu'il fut prés de moi, il caressa mon bras et me souris, avant de m'embrasser. Sa main remonta sur mon épaule, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps. Je le vis froncer les sourcils lorsque son regard s'attarda sur ma poitrine. Ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice sur le côté de mon sein gauche.

-« Qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il

-« Le seul autre homme qui m'ait jamais touché. ».

Il serra les paupières avec colère et posa ses lèvres sur la morsure, ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Ces lèvres se déplacèrent vers mon mamelon et je fermais les yeux lorsque je sentis ses lèvres chaudes se refermer sur lui.

Ses mains caressaient mon corps tremblant. Il ne m'avait pas touchée depuis notre départ de Bree, nous avions manqué d'intimité. J'avais envie de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais envie de l'accueillir en moi. Mon souffle se fit plus court. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassait furieusement, en me serrant contre lui. Il rit en disant

-« Ne soit pas si impatiente. Nous avons toute la nuit… »

-« Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ! Répliquais-je d'un ton qui ne me ressemblait pas « Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena sur le lit. Je restais étendue sur les couvertures tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Lorsqu'il fut nu lui aussi, il vint se glisser sur moi, enroulant ses bras puissants autour de mon corps.

-« Tu as confiance en moi ? » murmura-t-il à mon oreille

-« Oui ».

-« Alors, laisse moi faire quelque chose. »

Il se leva. Je le suivi des yeux lorsqu'il alla jusqu'à nos bagages et sorti de son sac ce qui me sembla être un grand mouchoir. Il vint me rejoindre, s'allongea sur moi, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens, et amena mes mains au dessus de ma tête en m'embrassant. J'étais vaguement inquiète de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Lorsque je sentis le ruban glisser autour de mes deux poignets, je me relevait en me débattant, et me recroquevillait au pied du lit en le regardant avec horreur.

Il me regarda avec une stupéfaction inquiète.

-« Lui aussi il m'a attaché. » soufflais-je

Il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre

-« Je l'ignorais. Je suis désolé. D'accord, laisse tomber », il jeta le morceau d'étoffe, qui atterri sur la table de nuit.

Mais la magie était rompue. Je savais que je devais être livide et ressembler à un animal piégé. Je me sentis soudain terriblement vulnérable et remontait la courtepointe sur mon corps. Lorsqu'il approcha la main j'eus un mouvement de recul involontaire.

Il se leva, l'air malheureux et commença à s'habiller.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demandais-je inquiète.

-« Je vais aller demander à l'aubergiste de me donner une autre chambre. Je ne veux pas que … ».

-« Non » criais-je « Non, ne me laisses pas. S'il te plait… ».

Il avait renfilé ces sous-vêtements. Il s'approcha de moi, un peu désarçonné.

-« Tu viens de me regarder comme si j'allais te battre, alors pourquoi veux tu que je reste ».

-« Parce que, ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu quand j'ai senti que tu m'attachais… C'est lui. S'il te plait, fais moi passer ta chemise, j'ai besoin de me couvrir… Et reste. »

Il me lança sa chemise, je l'enfilais. Dés que je fus couverte je retrouvais un peu de mon calme. Suffisamment pour quitter ma position de défense et me lever.

-« Tu te rappelles ? » lui demandai-je doucement « Tu te rappelles, la première fois où on a dormis ensemble ? »

Il sourit et s'avança pour me prendre dans ces bras.

-« Oui. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier. Viens. » Dit-il en prenant ma main « Il est tard et nous sommes fatigués. Allons nous coucher ».

Nous nous glissâmes sous les couvertures et il me serra dans ses bras, comme ce soir là. Et comme ce soir là, je sentais son désir contre le haut de ma cuisse.

-« Tu m'en veux ? » demandai-je timidement.

-« De quoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? » questionna-t-il en retour.

-« Je… Je t'ai aguiché… c'est moi qui… et puis, je t'ai repoussé. »

-« Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de t'attacher. ».

-« J'ai confiance en toi, tu sais, mais… J'ai eu peur. »

-« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous aurons tous le temps de nous apprivoiser quand nous serons arrivés ». Et il m'embrassa sur le front.

Il me tenait dans ses bras, sans rien tenter d'autre. J'achevais de me détendre. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. J'avais confiance en lui. Je me sentais bien dans ces bras, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu avoir derrière la tête. Pourquoi avait-il voulu attacher mes mains ?

Sa respiration était régulière. Il s'était endormit. J'hésitais un instant à le réveiller. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de savoir.

-« Bofur ! » l'appelais-je doucement en le secouant.

-« humpf… » Grognât-il

-« Bofur, réveilles-toi. »

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

-« Ça peut pas attendre demain ? » gémi-t-il

-« Non ». Répondis-je.

Il soupira en ouvrant les yeux.

-« Demain soir, c'est moi qui te réveilles… » râla-t-il

-« J'ai besoin de savoir. » plaidais-je

-« Je voulais te donner du plaisir. »

-« En m'attachant ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas que tes mains me gênes ».

Devant mon silence dubitatif, il me serra dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il avait voulu me faire.

Je me mordis la lèvre et rougis, lorsque l'image de ce qu'il avait en tête se forma dans mon esprit.

Il sentis mon trouble et rit :

« On verra ça plus tard. Quand on sera chez nous. » Dit-il en m'embrassant avant de se rendormir.

« Chez nous… » Pensais-je. Ça me paraissait trop beau pour être vrais.


	11. Un accueil inattendu

Bon, allez, je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, alors, en bonus un chapitre supplémentaire.

Merci Edenlight; Darkklinne et Axire pour vos encouragements, en espérant ça continue à vous plaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que je préparais Ombre et que Bofur s'était éloigné, Thorin s'approcha de moi.

-« Etes-vous sûre de vouloir nous accompagner ? Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir supporter de vivre dans les galeries, loin du soleil ? »

Je me tournais vers lui.

-« Je croyais que je pourrais sortir, si j'en avais envie. » dis-je, me sentant soudain vaguement inquiète. Et si une fois dans la montagne, il m'enfermait ?

-« Evidemment que vous pourrez sortir. » Dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais profondément débile. « Mais au quotidien, quand vous sortirez de chez vous, vous n'aurez plus le ciel au dessus de votre tête. Notre cité est souterraine. Et vous semblez ne pas supporter de vous sentir enfermée »

-« A Bree, j'avais le ciel au dessus de ma tête. Ça n'empêche pas que j'y étais bien plus enfermée. Alors, je suis prête à prendre le risque. Et puis… je pourrais toujours partir si ça ne se passe pas bien. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

-« Bofur sera malheureux si vous partez ».

Je clignais des paupières, surprise qu'il évoque ce sujet.

-« Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Mais je ne suis pas naïve. Il peut se lasser de moi ».

-« J'en doute. ». Soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? », demanda la voix de Bofur derrière moi.

-« Rien d'important » lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il s'approcha et pris ma main.

-« Tu es sûre de vouloir venir avec moi sous la montagne ? Je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je cherche à t'enfermer ».

Je ris, il ne compris pas pourquoi. Pour éviter les questions, je l'embrassais. Là, au milieu de la cours de l'auberge, alors que tout le monde pouvait nous voir. C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais en public. Il sourit.

-« Allez, en route », dit-il « Si nous partons maintenant nous arriverons en fin d'après midi. J'ai hâte de te faire découvrir mon chez-moi. »

Alors que nous chevauchions côte à côte, je lui dis

-« Ton frère et ton cousin ne vont-il pas être… Enfin, je veux dire… Je »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont t'adorer. Mon frère est très gourmand, et tu es bonne cuisinière… Et mon cousin… il est un peu particulier, mais pas méchant »

Oulà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il dû voir la question sur mon visage, parce qu'il repris :

-« Il a été blessé, lors d'une bataille contre les orcs de la Moria. Il a une hache dans le front. Depuis, il ne parle plus que notre ancienne langue, mais à part ça, il n'a pas de séquelles... Bon, c'est vrais qu'il peut être un peu intimidant quand on ne le connaît pas… mais je suis sûr que ça se passera bien ».

Soudain, je me demandais si ça avait été une très bonne idée de le suivre. Mais il me suffit de croiser son regard pour réaliser que je l'aurais suivi n'importe où.

En fin d'après-midi, nous arrivâmes en vue des portes de la citée des nains. J'en restais bouche bée. Elles étaient immenses, peut-être une vingtaine de mètres de haut, entourée de bas reliefs et de statues finement travaillés.

La nouvelle du retour de Thorin s'était déjà répandue et nous entrâmes dans la citée devant une haie de gardes et de badauds. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait tant de spectateurs lorsque nous arriverions et je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je sentais de la curiosité dans les regards qui se posaient sur moi et regrettais soudain d'avoir les cheveux attachés. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me cacher derrière. Je regrettais aussi qu'Ombre soit si grand, j'avais l'impression qu'on ne voyait que moi. Ce qui devais être le cas d'ailleurs. Bofur chevauchait à côté de moi. Il attrapa ma main et la serra pour me rassurer. J'entendais des murmures. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient et même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air hostiles, je me sentais très angoissée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur une sorte de place, devant ce qui semblait être des écuries. Nous descendîmes de cheval. Je restais contre Ombre, pendant que Bofur s'éloignait un peu pour discuter avec un nain qu'il connaissait.

Je vis Thorin discuter avec un vieux nain à la longue barbe grise et tressée. Ils se rapprochèrent et le vieux nain examina le colis de plantes que Thorin m'avait commandées, avant d'ordonner à deux plus jeunes nains de le décharger.

-« Je te remercie Thorin. J'ai du mal à me procurer ces simples. » Dit le vieux nain.

Thorin lui répondit que ce n'était rien, puis croisant mon regard, il repris, légèrement moqueur :

-« D'ailleurs, on ne t'as pas ramené que les plantes. Bofur a aussi ramené l'herboriste »

Je vis la stupeur dans les yeux du vieux nain. Son regard passait de moi à Thorin, incrédule.

Je me serrais un peu plus contre l'épaule de mon cheval, tout en m'efforçant de lui sourire.

Le vieux nain s'approcha de moi.

-« Ainsi donc, c'est vous l'herboriste de Bree. J'ai entendu parler de vous ».

Ah bon ? Soudain je fus inquiète de savoir ce qu'on avait bien pu lui raconter.

-« UNE herboriste. Ça ne cours pas les rues… mon homologue des Monts de Fer m'a dit que vos plantes étaient toujours d'excellente qualité. »

Je soupirais de soulagement.

-« Je vous remercie, Maître nain… Si vous voulez demander à vos aides de venir, il y a un autre colis pour vous ici. » dis-je en désignant mon paquetage, encore accroché à ma selle.

Il leva la tête vers le harnachement de mon cheval et dit :

-« Oh, il va leur falloir un marche pied... ou plutôt un escabeau. ».

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…. Ombre, en bas »

Il rit lorsqu'il vit le cheval se coucher et s'approcha du paquet que je lui avais désigné. Je vis ses yeux briller lorsqu'il inventoria les plantes et préparations qui y étaient rangées.

-« Ma Dame, c'est là un précieux présent que vous me faites ». Dit-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

Je fus gênée.

-« Non, non… c'est la moindre des choses… Je dois tellement à vos amis » dis-je en regardant Thorin.

Bofur nous rejoignit, et passa son bras autour de ma taille avec naturel. Je vis le vieux nain sourire.

« Ah, Oïn. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma nouvelle vendeuse. »

Oïn haussa un sourcil et ricana gentiment en regardant le bras de Bofur autour de moi :

-« Ta nouvelle vendeuse, hein ?... Je croyais que Madame était herboriste. »

-« C'est vrai » dis-je « J'étais herboriste, mais Bofur m'a proposé de tenir sa boutique de jouet. »

« Je vois… Toutefois, si Bofur n'y voit pas d'inconvénients… j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a dans notre citée quelques autres jeunes femmes humaines et moi, je suis un vieux nain auquel elles ont parfois du mal à parler de leurs ennuis de santé. Alors, je me disais que, peut être vous accepteriez de me seconder et de vous charger d'elle… »

Bofur rit devant mon air éberlué. Il serra un peu son bras autour de ma taille en disant :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? C'est une bonne idée ! »

Je clignais des yeux stupidement.

-« Je… c'est une proposition très… mais… »

Le vieux nain me sourit en disant :

-« Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment impoli de vous aborder ainsi, alors que vous venez juste d'arriver et que vous devez être fatiguée… Quand Thorin m'a dit qui vous étiez, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'une association serait une bonne idée… mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler lorsque vous serez installée. En attendant, réfléchissez-y. »

Il s'inclina à nouveau devant moi, serra la main de Bofur et caressa l'encolure d'Ombre avant de suivre ses aides qui emportaient les colis.

Je restais stupéfaite en le regardant s'éloigner. Je croisais le regard de Thorin et il me sembla deviner un petit sourire vaguement moqueur sur son visage.

-« Nim… ça va ? » demanda Bofur.

Je secouais la tête pour récupérer mes esprits et me tournais vers lui :

-« Oui, je crois… »

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de nous et constatais que, la première surprise passée, les nains ne semblaient plus s'intéresser à moi, même si Bofur me tenait par la taille. Je me tournais vers lui. Il rit et m'embrassa. J'eus un mouvement de recul et écarquillait les yeux. Je surpris quelques regards amusés sur nous et des sourires attendris.

-« Tu n'es plus a Bree. Ici, nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. »

Je compris qu'il avait fait exprès de m'embrasser, même s'il savait que je serais terriblement gênée. Il voulait que je vois par moi-même la réaction des gens autour de nous.

-« Je crois que je vais me plaire ici. » lui dis-je


	12. Un nouveau foyer

Lorsque nos bagages furent déchargés, et que nous nous fûmes occupés des chevaux, il me prit par la main en disant :

-« Viens, rentrons à la maison ».

Il me conduisit à travers les rues de la ville souterraine jusqu'à sa boutique. La devanture était assez semblable à celle de mon herboristerie. Au dessus de la porte, il y avait une enseigne en bois sculpté, représentant un cheval à bascule et un pennonceau qui disait « Chez Bofur, jeux et jouets ». Je souris.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer. J'adorais immédiatement cet endroit. Ça sentait le bois et la cire. Sur les étagères fixées au mur, je voyais des toupies, des bilboquets, des diabolos, des jeux de dames et d'échecs, et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Par terre, étaient alignés des chevaux de bois. Je m'avançais dans la boutique en souriant. En me retournant, je vis Bofur, appuyé à la porte qui me regardait d'un air vaguement inquiet.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? » demanda-t-il timidement

-« Que tu es très doué de tes mains. C'est magnifique ce que tu fais. »

-« Viens » me dit-il en me guidant vers une porte au fond de la boutique, « je vais te faire visiter la maison ».

La maison était grande. Après être sortie de la boutique, nous avions traversé son atelier puis monté un escalier en bois pour arriver dans une grand vestibule qui desservait trois chambres, une cuisine, un salon et un autre logement indépendant.

-« C'est là que je pensais que tu pourrais t'installer » me dit-il d'un ton qui me paru soudain timide « Il communique avec la maison, mais il y a un accès indépendant.

La porte de communication s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce qui faisait office de cuisine et de pièce à vivre. Un court couloir en partait qui desservait une chambre et la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Seule la chambre était meublée d'un large lit en bois et d'une armoire.

-« Jusqu'à maintenant ça nous servait de chambre d'amis » expliqua-t-il. « Évidemment, c'est un peu vide. Mais on le meublera ».

L'entendre utiliser le mot « nous » me rappela qu'il était censé vivre avec son frère et son cousin.

Alors que j'allais lui demander où ils étaient, nous entendîmes la porte en haut de l'escalier se refermer.

-« Alors, mon frère » dit une voix dans le vestibule « Nous avons entendu une drôle d'histoire, en revenant de la mine. Il parait que tu as ramené un souvenir de ton voyage ».

Bofur sorti de l'appartement en riant. Je le suivit, mais restait courageusement planquée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je le vis prendre dans ces bras un gros nain roux avec une immense barbe tressée en collier sur une bedaine rebondie. Ce devait être son frère, Bombur, et le nain aux cheveux bruns et gris de front duquel dépassait une hache, était sans aucun doute son cousin Bifur. Je déglutis.

Lorsqu'il les relâcha, Bifur me vit. Il paru surpris et attrapa le bras de Bombur en parlant une langue gutturale que je ne comprenais pas, gesticulant dans ma direction. Bombur suivi son regard et m'aperçut à son tour. Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait avant qu'un grand sourire de s'étale sur son visage.

-« Ainsi donc, c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas y croire, quand on me l'a dit… »

Il s'avança vers moi en se dandinant, je crois que j'ai eu un mouvement de recul, mais il se contenta de me m'attraper par la main pour me ramener dans le vestibule.

-« Mon frère n'a aucun savoir vivre. Alors, je vais faire les présentations : Je suis Bombur, pour vous servir » dit-il en s'inclinant devant moi avant de poursuivre « et là, c'est Bifur ».

Bifur s'inclina à son tour en parlant dans cette langue que je ne comprenais pas.

-« Nimiria. Pour vous servir » dis-je à mon tour.

Bombur rit. Bifur me regardait avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable et Bofur me fit un clin d'œil.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il se fait tard, et j'ai faim » dit Bombur. « Passons à table ».

Lorsque je fis mine de vouloir mettre la table Bombur m'arrêta et me dit simplement :

-« C'est ma semaine. Et puis, vous avez fait un long voyage, vous devez êtres fatiguée… Il faudra que vous nous racontiez comment mon frère à réussi à convaincre une jeune femme comme vous de le suivre ».

Je regardais Bofur avec un sourire embarrassé. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de raconter mon histoire à sa famille, mais je voulais être honnête avec eux.

\- « Il ne nous lâcheront pas avant de tout savoir » dit Bofur en haussant les épaules, puis se tournant vers son frère il ajouta « après le dîner. ».

Chose promise, chose due, après le dîner nous leurs firent le récit à deux voix de notre rencontre, et de ce qui en avait découlé.

Bifur s'énerva. Je palis et baissais les yeux en pensant qu'il devait engueuler son cousin d'avoir ramené une gourgandine chez eux. Puis il s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma main dans les deux siennes me parlant gentiment, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je regardais Bofur. Il sourit m'expliquant que Bifur venait de souhaiter aux habitants de Bree de passer un très long moment dans un endroit extrêmement chaud et très inconfortable et qu'il était bien content qu'il m'ait sorti de là.

Leur accueil me fit chaud au cœur, et tandis que je leur souriais, je sentis des larmes d'émotions perler sous mes paupières, c'était la première fois que je me sentais acceptée telle que j'étais.

-« Excusez-moi, » dis-je en essuyant mes yeux d'un revers de main « Votre accueil me touche énormément et je suis un peu fatiguée. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher ».

Bofur attrapa ma main tandis que je me levais et m'embrassa, comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et me glissa à l'oreille

-« Je te rejoins dans un moment ».

Lorsque je quittais la pièce, je vis Bombur et Bifur qui me regardait avec un air attendrit.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Ni si le jour était levé ou non. J'étais seule dans le lit. Je ne me rappelais pas si Bofur était venu me rejoindre ou non, je m'étais endormie avant qu'il ne vienne me rejoindre, mais lorsque je me retournais, je sentis son odeur sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Je me levais, encore en chemise de nuit, et ouvrit doucement la porte de communication entre mon appartement et la maison. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine et m'y rendit. Lorsque j'entrais je vis Bombur occupé à cuisiner.

Quand il me vit il sourit

« Vous voilà réveillée ! Venez déjeuner, vous devez avoir faim. Vous avez dormis longtemps. »

Je m'assis à la table, il m'apporta un bol de tisane, du lait, du pain et du beurre puis s'assit en face de moi et commença à manger lui aussi.

-« Il est quelle heure ? » demandais-je

-« Il va bientôt être 14 heures. » répondit-il en riant.

-« Mon dieu, je suis confuse. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée ? »

-« Vous étiez épuisée. Le voyage, les émotions… »

-« Où est Bofur ? »

-« Dans son atelier… C'est bien que vous soyez là. Il a l'air tellement heureux »

Lorsque j'eus fini de déjeuner, j'allais m'habiller, puis descendit à l'atelier. A mi-hauteur je m'arrêtais et le regardait : en bras de chemises, il rabotait une longue planche de bois. De la où j'étais je voyais les muscles de son dos jouer sous l'étoffe de sa tunique. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. J'achevais de descendre et allait le rejoindre. Il me sourit, posa le rabot et s'essuya le front du revers de sa main.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée. J'ai honte. Que vas penser ton frère d'une femme qui reste au lit jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi ? »

-« Qu'elle était très fatiguée. » répondit-il en me prenant par la taille.

-« J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es vraiment là. » me dit-il « j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'une femme comme toi ait accepté de me suivre. »

-« Et moi, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'un homme comme toi existe. Je t'aime, Bofur. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime » Lui répondis-je.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime » répondit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

-« Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire. Il y a une fête ce soir, en l'honneur du retour de Thorin. »

-« Une fête ? »

-« Oui, comme ça tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer quelques uns de mes amis, et aussi quelques unes des humaines qui vivent parmi nous ».

-« Tu veux dire que tu veux que je vienne ? »

Il éclata de rire

-« Évidemment que je veux que tu viennes. »

-« Je… tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… je.. et puis j'ai pas d'autre tenue que celle que je porte sur moi et je doute qu'elle soit adaptée pour une soirée en l'honneur du roi… »

Il rit à nouveau et dit :

-« C'est bien pour ça que j'attendais avec impatience que tu te lèves. Il y a, un peu plus haut dans la rue, une boutique, tenue par une humaine. Elle vend des robes. On va y aller. Je suis sûr que tu y trouveras ton bonheur ».


	13. Nouvelles amies

Merci à tous(tes) pour vos messages.

Bon, c'est pas encore le grand soir. Mais si vous êtes sages ce sera pour demain...

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans la boutique, je vis le sourire de la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir s'élargir.

-« J'espérais bien vous rencontrer » me dit-elle « l'arrivée d'une nouvelle est toujours un événement… Bien, j'imagine qu'il vous faut une robe pour la fête de ce soir »…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander comment elle savait que j'avais besoin d'une robe pour le bal. J'eus l'impression d'avoir été emportée par un ouragan. Avant d'avoir pu dire "ouf", je me retrouvais entourée de robes et tenues toutes plus élégantes et sophistiquées les unes que les autres… La jeune femme riait devant mon air hébétée.

-« Stop, stop, attendez. » Dis-je.

Elle se calma, et me dit :

-« Excusez moi. Peut-être avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous voulez. »

-« Quelque chose de simple et discret »

-« Simple et discret ? Moi j'aurais vu quelque chose de flamboyant. »

-« Simple et discret, je préfère » dis-je gentiment.

-« D'accord. En fait, je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut ».

Elle sorti d'un rayon une robe kaki, et dés que je la vis, je me sentis sourire. Elle avait une coupe "princesse", s'évasant à partir de la taille, un décolleté carré assez sage et des manches amples, fendus jusqu'au coude. Elle me la fit essayer. Elle était parfaitement à ma taille. Je décidais qu'elle serait parfaite pour la soirée.

Je refusais que Bofur me l'offre, malgré son instance. Tandis que je réglais mon achat, la jeune femme me dit :

-« Vous savez, nous sommes plusieurs à être invitée à cette fête ce soir, et nous avons prévues d'aller au bains cet après-midi. Si ça vous dit de venir avec nous, vous êtes la bienvenue. Ça vous donnera l'occasion de faire quelques connaissances. »

-« Et bien… C'est très gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

Elle éclata de rire et dit

-« Vous rigolez, en fait on est toute très impatiente de faire votre connaissance. Je vais être leur héroïne si je vous amène.»

-« D'accord, alors » dis-je.

-« Bien, je passerais vous chercher chez Bofur, d'ici une petite heure ».

-« Comment vous savez que je… »

-« C'est une petite communauté vous savez, tout le monde sais déjà que notre cher Bofur à ramené un souvenir de son voyage. Maintenant, la seule chose que les gens attendent, c'est de le rencontrer, ce souvenir… »

-« Oh. Et bien à tout à l'heure alors. »

Je ressortis un peu abasourdis, avec un Bofur hilare à côté de moi.

-« Je t'avais bien dit qu'ici ce serait différent ».

En arrivant aux bains, j'avais déjà appris que ma nouvelle amie s'appelait Orciane et qu'elle venait du Rohan. Elle avait rencontrer son nain dans des conditions difficiles et elle vivait ici avec lui depuis presque 10 ans. Elle était très exubérante, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Elle me rappelait un peu Maya.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'espace qui était réservée aux femmes dans les thermes, elle cria depuis la porte :

-« Regardez qui je vous amène, les filles ! »

Et une dizaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi. J'aurais bien fait demi-tour, mais Orciane m'avait saisi le bras et me tirais vers le bassin.

Il y avait des naines et des humaines. Toutes semblaient se connaître et êtres amies. Je restais un moment debout sur le bord, enroulée dans ma serviette. Je me doutais bien que je ne serais pas seule, mais je m'étais dit que devant d'autres femmes, je ne devrais pas être trop gênée de me mettre nue. Mais là, devant tous ces regards, je ne le sentais plus du tout.

Orciane se débarrassa de sa serviette et entra dans l'eau avec un soupir de contentement. Puis me voyant, me dit :

-« Qu'est ce que tu attends. C'est fou ce que ça délasse et tu dois en avoir bien besoin après ton voyage ».

Je me senti stupide. Après tout, elles aussi étaient nues. Je laissait tomber ma serviette et me glissais dans l'eau. Elle était chaude, et immédiatement je sentis mes muscles se décontracter. Orciane fit les présentations.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me sentais bien intégrée. Tellement bien intégrée que lorsqu'elles me questionnèrent sur mon histoire, je leur la racontais. Il y eu un moment de stupeur et je me dis que je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Puis une des naines, Nala ? A moins que ça ne soit sa sœur Nila ? dit :

-« Mon dieu. J'ai jamais compris comment les femmes humaines acceptent d'être traitées comme du bétail. Heureusement que Bofur t'a trouvée. »

Je souris.

Puis la conversation se tourna vers ma profession.

-« C'est vrai ? Tu es herboriste ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Ça t'ennuies, si parfois on vient te voir toi plutôt que le guérisseur ? Parce que, même si il est très gentil et très compétent, parfois, c'est difficile de lui parler de certaines choses… »

-« En fait, il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui. Mais, j'ai pas encore accepté ».

-« Alors accepte, ça serait bien pour nous de pouvoir parler de nos petits soucis de santé à quelqu'un comme nous. »

La conversation dériva à nouveau et je leur demandais comment elles avaient atterrit dans les Montagnes Bleues et d'où elles venaient.

Je compris alors pourquoi je m'étais senti si vite en confiance avec elles. D'une manière ou d'un autre, elles avaient toute eus à souffrir du « qu'en dira-t-on », et mon histoire n'était pas la pire. Orciane était la fille illégitime d'une femme qui passait pour être une sorcière et elle avait toute sa vie souffert de rumeurs la disant fille du Mal. Sariah, elle, avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié qui avait bien profité de la situation avant de l'abandonner à son sort lorsque l'histoire avait été connue, elle avait du quitter son village pour éviter d'être lynchée.

Finalement, ma propre histoire paraissait plutôt banale à côté de la leur. Ensuite elles racontèrent comment elles avaient rencontré leurs nains.

-« Mais » demandais-je en regardant les naines présentes « ça vous gêne pas, vous, que vos hommes reviennent avec des humaines ? »

-« Nous sommes très peu nombreuses, alors, de quel droit priverions nous, ceux qui ne trouve pas de compagne, de l'amour qu'ils peuvent trouver auprès de vous ? » me répondit l'une d'elle en haussant les épaules.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on pense à se préparer, il va bientôt être l'heure » dit Orciane.

Je me tournais pour attraper ma serviette sur le rebord du bain lorsque je l'entendis demander :

-« C'est quoi toutes ces marques dans ton dos ».

Je me figeais. Je me sentais tellement bien avec elles, que j'avais oublié que j'étais nue.

-« Je vous l'ai dit… Quand mon père a su, il m'a battu. »

-« Mais avec quoi t'a-t-il battu pour que tu es encore de telles marques si longtemps après ».

-« sa ceinture… coté boucle » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Alors que nous sortions, Sariah me demanda comment j'avais prévu de me maquiller et de me coiffer…

-« Heu, je ne me maquille pas en principe et pour ma coiffure, je pensais refaire ma tresse… »

Elle rit, en disant que ça ne serait pas assez chic et décida de me prendre en main.


	14. Le grand soir

Le grand soir est enfin arrivé. Après l'avoir attendu et réclamé à cors et à cris, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Il y aura encore un chapitre un peu guimauve demain, mais faudra en profiter, parce qu'après ça devient plus sombre...

* * *

Lorsque rejoignit Bofur et ses parents, après m'être préparée, ils m'attendaient en discutant dans le vestibule. Lorsqu'ils me virent entrer, ils se turent et me regardèrent comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. A tel point que je me retournais pour regarder derrière moi, pensant que quelqu'un m'avait suivi et que c'est lui qu'ils regardaient.

Pourtant je savais que j'étais très belle. Sariah m'avait maquillé avec goût. Quelque chose de discrets mais d'élégant qui mettais en valeur mes yeux noisette. Elle m'avait coiffé à la mode des nains, avec des tresses et des perles, mais en gardant le plus gros de ma chevelure libre sur mes épaules. Et la robe était magnifique et m'allait très bien. Lorsque je m'étais vue, dans le miroir que Bofur avait installé dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais au bain, j'avais faillis pas me reconnaître. J'ignorais que je pouvais me trouver aussi jolie.

Bombur se retourna vers son frère et lui dit :

-« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous. »

-« Oui, » répondit Bofur son mon regard médusée « Elle est tellement belle qu'on risque d'essayer de me la voler… »

-« Flatteurs. » leur répondis-je, m'efforçant de prendre un ton blasé qui fit rire Bofur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la fête battait son plein. Devant tous ces nains assemblés j'eus un moment de doute. Finalement, c'était peut être pas une bonne idée d'être venue. Bofur pris ma main et nous entrâmes. Rapidement, il fut arrêté par les uns et les autres. Il connaissait tout le monde. Pendant qu'il discutait, j'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La salle était immense, vivement éclairée par des torches sur les murs et des lustres couverts de chandelles qui pendaient du plafond. Sur les murs étaient accrochés d'immenses tapisseries représentant des batailles et le sol était dallé d'un marbre tellement poli qu'il ressemblait à un miroir.

Bofur discutait avec un couple de vieux nains qui semblait avoir été des amis de ses propres parents. Lorsqu'il m'avait présenté, la vieille dame m'avait fait un clin d'œil et glissé à l'oreille qu'elle était heureuse que Bofur est ramené un si beau souvenir de son voyage. Devant mon air dubitatif, elle avait ajouté

-« C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, vous les jolies humaines que nos jeunes ramène parfois… des souvenirs... Moi je préférerais des « avenir ».

Je lui avais souris.

Je repérais Orciane, un peu plus loin et lui sourit. Elle se pencha vers son compagnon et vint me rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de nous, elle dit à Bofur :

-« Je vous emprunte Nim, il y a beaucoup de monde qui souhaite faire sa connaissance ».

Il me sourit, et caressa discrètement mes doigts en disant :

-« Amuses-toi bien ».

Je suivi Orciane. Elle me présenta son compagnon avec qui j'échangeais quelques mots. Il était charmant. Après un moment, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de mon amie en disant :

-« Je vous laisses entre filles, soyez sage. »

Et il parti rejoindre d'autres nains, dont Bofur, prés du bar.

Orciane me désigna les gens important de l'assemblée.

La princesse Dis ressemblait de façon étonnante à son frère et ses fils, Kili, le plus jeune et Fili son frère aîné semblaient très espiègles. Orciane me dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me vexe s'ils se montraient un peu familiers. Ils avaient tendance à tenter leur chance avec tout ce qui portait un jupon quand ils avaient un verre dans le nez. Le guérisseur me salua de loin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri sur une autre planète. J'essayais de me rappeler de tout ce qu'elle me disait pour éviter de faire un impair qui aurait mis Bofur dans l'embarra. J'avais envie de faire bonne impression. Je réalisais que si j'avais été aussi méprisante pour les convention sociales, chez moi, c'était parce que, finalement, c'était ce que les gens attendaient de moi.

Sariah, et les deux naines, Nila et Nala nous rejoignirent en nous amenant à boire. Puis elles proposèrent d'aller danser. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne danseuse, mais je ne voulais pas rester seule et je craignais d'embarrasser Bofur si je le rejoignais alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis. Finalement, je m'amusais beaucoup. Alors que je virevoltais avec mes nouvelles amies, mon regard rencontra celui de Bofur. Il me regardais avec beaucoup de tendresse et semblait heureux de me voir aussi gaie.

Les princes Kili et Fili s'étaient joints à notre petit groupe. Comme leur oncles, ils étaient très beaux pour des nains. Fili était aussi blond que son frère était brun. Ils étaient drôles et si Orciane ne m'avait pas dis qui ils étaient je ne l'aurais pas deviné. Ils étaient simples, et leur présence était agréable. Je remarquais que Nila ne quittait pas Fili des yeux et qu'il lui rendait parfois ces regards.

Alors que je m'éloignais pour aller poser mon verre, Kili me suivi.

-« Ainsi donc, c'est vous… le « souvenir » de Bofur. »

Je me demandais comment je devais le prendre avant de remarquer son sourire joyeux.

-« Comment Bofur a-t-il réussis à gagner le cœur d'une aussi jolie fille ? »

-« Parce que c'est lui qui en avait la clef. » répondis-je avant de réfléchir.

En disant ces mots je cherchais mon amant des yeux. Il me manquait.

Le prince Kili caressa mon bras en disant :

-« Il a de la chance… mais vous en avez encore plus. C'est un homme bon. »

-« Ah, je t'y prend chenapan ! » dit une voix familière dans mon dos.

Bofur passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule en disant

-« Bas les pattes. Celle-ci est à moi ».

Kili éclata de rire en disant

-« Alors, il ne faut pas la laisser seule. Elle est tellement belle, comment veux-tu que nous résistions à l'envie de tenter le destin, Bofur. ».

Il s'inclina devant moi et parti rejoindre les autres danseurs.

Bofur n'avait pas bougé. Je sentais sa chaleur dans mon dos, et la force de ses bras autour de ma taille. Soudain je n'avais plus envie d'être là, au milieu de tous ces gens. J'avais envie d'être seule avec lui. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et lui glissait à l'oreille

-« Bofur, je voudrais rentrer. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue en disant

-« Allons-y alors ».

Il me pris par la taille tandis que nous marchions dans les rue tranquilles de la citée. Et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-« Bofur, personne n'est dupe, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire personne ne crois que je ne suis que ta nouvelle vendeuse ? »

Il rit

-« Non, personne n'est vraiment dupe. Et en fait, tout le monde s'en fiche ».

Dés que nous fûmes à l'intérieur de la boutique, à l'abri de regards, il me pris dans ces bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Caressant mon corps à travers le tissus de ma robe. Je pris son visage dans mes mains. Il me saisit par la taille et m'assis sur le comptoir, passant mes jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Il releva ma robe pour caresser mes cuisses tout en m'embrassant.

Un bruit dans la rue me fit sursauter et je réalisais ce que nous étions sur le point de faire.

Je rabattis ma robe sur mes jambes et lui dit

-« Ton frère ou ton cousin pourrais nous surprendre.»

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis un sourire qui me sembla vaguement pervers se répandre sur son visage, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous ma jupe et la remontait doucement, m'embrassant profondément.

-« Ils sont encore à la fête et ne rentreront pas avant plusieurs heures » dit-il, tandis que ses doigts se glissaient sous mes sous-vêtements, et faisait glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes.

Une boule de chaleur naquit dans mon ventre et se diffusa à travers mes veines. Je serrais mes bras autour de son cou et de sa tête, l'embrassant goulument. Je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'obligeai à se serrer encore plus de moi.

Ces mains quittèrent mes cuisses et remontèrent dans mon dos jusqu'aux lacets de la robe. Il les défit si brusquement que j'eus peur qu'il ne la déchire, avant d'en faire glisser le haut jusqu'à ma taille pour libérer ma poitrine. Il y enfoui son visage, embrassant mes mamelons dressés. Il me sembla qu'il devenait plus brusque. D'une main il défit son pantalon tandis que l'autre agrippait dans la peau de ma taille.

Il me tira sur le bord du comptoir et me pris d'une poussée brusque qui m'arracha un cri de surprise. Ses doigts serraient mes hanches au point de me faire presque mal et ces dents pinçaient sur mon mamelon.

Je gémis et haletais, serrant plus fort mes jambes autour de ses hanches, tandis que je sentais le plaisir m'envahir. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir autant aimer faire l'amour. Ces poussées était brusques, plus brusque que les autres fois. Ces mains serraient mes hanches et je sentais ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

Le plaisir me faucha, avec une violence que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, me laissant pantelante et je crois que j'ai crié. Un grognement sauvage fit échos à mon cris, tandis qu'il ralentissait ses mouvements, le souffle court.

Lorsqu'il relâcha la crispation de ces mains, je me rendis compte que j'avais mal et que j'aurais probablement des bleus demain.

Mais je réalisais que j'avais aimé sa fougue un peu brusque. Il n'y avait pas eue de volonté de me soumettre dans sa violence, c'était juste l'expression de nos désirs conjuguée. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait serré un peu fort et ses mains se firent douces pour caresser les contusions.

-« Je t'ai fais mal » constata-t-il tristement « Je suis désolé ».

-« Non, tu ne m'as pas fais mal. J'aime ton désir pour moi ».

-« C'est juste que je me suis souvenu de ce que j'ai ressentis quand je t'ai vu discuter avec Kili »

-« Tu pense à Kili quand tu me fais l'amour ? Je trouve ça inquiétant ! » Lui dis-je moqueuse.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

-« Quand je t'ai vu discuter avec lui. J'ai eu peur que tu le préfères à moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi séduisant, ni aussi jeune que lui… »

-« Imbécile... En attendant, c'est avec toi que je veux aller me coucher. » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant tandis qu'il m'aidait à descendre de comptoir.

Et tandis que je m'endormais, je me dis que j'étais une fille très chanceuse. J'étais avec lui, pour toujours. J'en étais certaine.


	15. Une nouvelle vie

J'adorais ma nouvelle vie avec Bofur. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, j'appris à ternir la boutique. Finalement, ce n'était pas très différents de n'importe qu'elle autre boutique. Je cuisinais pour lui et ses parents. Bombur m'adorais… enfin, il adorait surtout les petits plats et les gâteaux que je préparais. J'appris un peu le langage des signes que Bifur utilisait. Je pus enfin comprendre un peu ce qu'il disait. Je sortais parfois avec d'autres filles, humaines et naines. Bref, Je m'étais bien intégrée.

Et comme les beaux jours étaient arrivés, de temps à autre, je prenais Ombre et quittait la citée pour aller faire de longues balades dans les montagnes. Je m'enivrais de l'air des montagnes et de soleil. J'en profitais pour rapporter des plantes pour Oïn.

J'avais fini par accepter sa proposition, à une seule condition. Je ne voulais pas abandonner la boutique de jouet. Alors, il ne me faisait appeler que quand il avait besoin de moi.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais à la boutique, regardant rêveusement le comptoir, lorsque je vis arriver un des aides de Oïn. J'allais prévenir Bofur qui travaillait dans son atelier et rejoignit l'herboristerie. Oïn discutais avec un jeune nain, qui paraissait dévoré d'inquiétude. Lorsque qu'il me vit, Oïn dit au jeune nain :

-« Ah, la voilà. Elle va venir avec vous pour discuter avec votre amie ».

Le jeune nain me regarda avec un tel désespoir au fond des yeux que mon cœur se serra.

Je lui souris et pris Oïn à part

-« Vous m'expliquez ? »

-« Il vit avec une jeune femme comme vous. Il est venu parce qu'il est très inquiet. Elle est malade depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne garde rien de ce qu'elle mange, et il dit qu'elle pleure beaucoup. »

Je haussais un sourcil.

-« Ah, je vois que vous pensez à la même chose que moi » dit-il

-« C'est possible ? » demandais-je « je veux dire, les nains et les humains sont différents physiologiquement, c'est déjà arrivé, que des enfants naissent de ces unions ? »

Il pinça les lèvres et me répondis

-« C'est rare, mais ça arrive parfois ».

-« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ces cas là ? Je veux dire socialement, qu'advient-il des mères et des enfants ? »

Il haussa les épaules

-« Les pères les reconnaissent et la vie continue »

-« C'était quand, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé ? »

-« J'étais encore apprentis. »

Ah, donc ça ne datais pas d'hier.

-« Je vois. Je vais aller discuter avec elle. On verra bien ».

Je suivi le jeune nain jusque chez lui. Il me conduisit jusqu'à une chambre où était allongée une très jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, mais c'était clairement une humaine.

-« Mon amour » lui dit le jeune homme « Tu ne veux pas me dire à moi ce qui ne vas pas, et tu ne veux pas voir le guérisseur, mais à elle tu peux lui parler… Je vous laisse. »

Il quitta la pièce après m'avoir lancé un regard plein d'espoir.

Je m'approchais et m'assis sur le lit et regardais attentivement la jeune femme. Elle était très pale, cernée et les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle me regardait avec des yeux de chevreuil pris au piège.

-« Tu le sais depuis quand ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle me regarda comme si je l'avais frappée. Puis baissa les yeux et je vis couler des larmes sur ses joues veloutées.

-« Trois semaines. » murmura-t-elle

-« Je vois »

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » demanda-t-elle soudain dans un sanglot « Quand il saura il va me chasser… »

-« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il a l'air très amoureux et très inquiets. »

-« C'est jamais arrivé. Depuis que je suis là, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Pourquoi moi ? »

-« C'est rare, c'est vrai, mais ça arrive parfois. Il faut que tu lui parles, il finira bien par s'en apercevoir. »

Ces pleurs redoublèrent, elle enfouit son visage dans ces mains en secouant la tête.

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui demandait :

-« Est-ce que tu essayé de faire quelque chose pour le faire passer ? »

Elle releva la tête, choquée

-« Non, bien sur que non ! »

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandais-je

-« Je sais pas… Je sais plus où en j'en suis… »

-« Je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi. Il faut le lui dire. Vous étiez deux quand vous l'avez conçu. »

-« Mais, s'il me chasse, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir. »

-« On trouvera une solution » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle me regarda un instant. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

-« Tu… tu veux pas lui parler… comme ça s'il le prend mal… »

-« Il t'as déjà brutalisée ? »

-« Bien sur que non. »

-« Alors, de quoi as-tu si peur ? »

-« Qu'il ne m'aime plus… Je supporterais pas s'il me regardait avec dédain. »

Lorsque je lui avais proposé de rester pendant qu'elle lui parlerait, elle avait fait une nouvelle crise de larme au point de s'en couper la respiration.

-« D'accord… Je vais lui parler » Avais-je soupiré

Je serrais un instant ses doigts dans les miens et quittais la chambre pour trouver le futur papa.

Dés que j'eus fermé la porte, il me sauta littéralement sur le dos.

-« C'est grave ? Dite moi qu'elle n'est pas en train de mourir… je ne supporterais pas de la perdre ».

Je le laissais m'interroger jusqu'à plus soif. Essayant de trouver la meilleur manière de lui apprendre la nouvelle, me disant que ce n'étais vraiment pas à moi de le lui dire. Quand il se tut. Je restais encore un moment silencieuse, mais voyant l'angoisse monter dans son regard je me lançais.

-« Elle n'est pas malade à proprement dire… mais ce qui lui arrive va changer votre vie à tous les deux. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, angoissé.

-« heu, et bien… Heu… dans quelques moi vous serez trois. »

Je sais, c'était pas très fin, ni très délicat, mais je savais vraiment pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il me fixa un instant d'un air stupide, puis d'un air incrédule, et avant que j'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire, il me renversa presque pour se jeter sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

-« Mon amour » et il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Je restais bête, à la porte, elle me regarda d'un air ahuri tandis qu'il la serrait dans ces bras. Puis, il quitta la pièce en courant, ouvrit la porte de la maison et sorti dans la rue, je le suivi jusqu'à l'entrée pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Je le vis sauter sur un passant en hurlant :

-« Je vais être papa ! »

-« Félicitation ! » répondit quelqu'un

Je haussais les épaules et retournais vers la jeune femme.

Elle souriait.

-« Maintenant, il va falloir que tu le gères lui. » lui dis-je en riant.

-« C'était bête, hein ? » demanda-t-elle « J'aurais du le savoir qu'il serait content »

-« Non, ce n'était pas bête » répondis-je, retrouvant mon sérieux « Je suis herboriste et je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Crois moi, si j'avais été dans le même cas que toi, moi aussi j'aurai flippé ».

-« Merci » dit-elle.

-« Maintenant » repris-je « il va falloir que tu vois le guérisseur. Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour suivre une grossesse. Tu verras, il est très gentil »

-« Je sais, je le verrais ».

-« Et il faut que tu manges, même si tu es malade… surtout si tu es malade. Tu es trop maigre ».

Elle me sourit et dis :

-« ça ira maintenant. Ce qui me rendait malade c'était l'angoisse ».

Lorsque je regagnais la maison ce soir là, j'étais préoccupée.

Pendant le repas, je ne parlais pas beaucoup et allait me coucher tôt. Mais je ne dormais toujours pas lorsque Bofur vint se coucher, plusieurs heures plus tard.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es revenue » demanda-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures

-« J'ai rencontré une jeune femme, cet après-midi… une humaine… » Commençais-je

-« Oui, je sais, la compagne de Férir est enceinte »

-« Comment tu sais ? »

-« Oh, à l'heure qu'il est, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Il a passé l'après midi a parcourir la ville en tous sens, en criant à tue-tête qu'il allait être papa… Et puis, il est venu commander un berceau »

-« Je croyais que tu fabriquais des jouet… » Dis-je surprise

-« Oui, en temps normal, mais il arrive qu'on me commande aussi de petits meubles. »

Je me mordis les joues. Je voulais que nous en parlions, et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre, même si c'était très improbable. Alors, la question fini par sortir de ma bouche, brute de décoffrage.

-« Et si ça nous arrivait… »

Il soupira profondément, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, sous mes cheveux.

-« Je n'aurais pas cette chance. J'adorerai avoir un enfant avec toi » répondit-il.

Je me serrais dans ses bras et lui murmurais à l'oreille :

-« Alors, fais ce qu'il faut… »

Il rit, et s'exécuta.


	16. Trahison et fuite

Bon, alors, la guimauve ça va bien un moment, mais comme dans la vie, il arrive toujours un moment où...

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous fera pas fuir...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un messager déposa un pli de Thorin à la boutique. Il était adressé à Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Les garçons étaient absent tous les trois ce jour-là.

Je posais l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine. Chaque fois que je passais devant je la regardais avec une certaine inquiétude. Je me doutais que Thorin ne leur écrivait pas pour les inviter à prendre le thé, et l'enveloppe paraissait terriblement officielle. Je rongeais mon frein jusqu'à leur retour.

Bofur ouvrit l'enveloppe pendant le repas du soir.

-« Thorin nous convoque pour une réunion, demain soir » dit-il en regardant tour à tour ses parents. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur moi, j'y lu une certaine tristesse et un peu de culpabilité.

-« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je soudain inquiète.

-« Nous préparons une quête. Nous allons bientôt partir »

-« Quelle quête ? » demandais-je en me sentant pâlir

-« Thorin veut reprendre Erébor ».

Je clignais des yeux, sentant une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge.

-« Erebor ? La montagne que le dragon a prise ? »

-« Oui » répondit-il simplement

Je regardais Bombur, qui semblait encore plus passionné que d'habitude par le contenu de son assiette, et Bifur qui contemplait le plafond comme s'il venait d'y découvrir une carte au trésor. Je reportais mon regard sur Bofur. Il semblait embarrassé.

-« Vous partez quand ? » demandai-je dans un souffle

-« Dans un mois. »

-« Un mois ?! Mais vous la préparez depuis quand cette quête ? »

Il baissa le nez vers son assiette fuyant mon regard sans répondre.

-« Tu le savais déjà, quand… Quand tu m'as rencontrée ? »

Il acquiesça.

Je me levais et quittais la table sans un mot. Pour la première fois depuis que je vivais avec lui, je verrouillais la porte de communication. Puis, je me rendis compte que je ne supportais pas de rester enfermée là, je sortis par mon entrée indépendante. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'avais en tête. Je crois que je voulais juste marcher un peu pour essayer de me calmer. Je me sentais trahis. Il m'avait amené ici en sachant qu'il ne resterait que quelques mois avec moi. Il m'avait laissé penser qu'il resterait avec moi pour toujours.

J'errais dans les rues sombres. La nuit, les lumières étaient baissées. Mes pas finirent par m'amener aux écuries. Je vis Ombre dans sa stalle et soudain, j'eus besoin de voir les étoiles et de sentir l'air libre sur mon visage.

Je le sortis, le fit se coucher, grimpais sur son dos et le lançais au galop vers la porte extérieure. A cette heure, elle était fermée, mais je pensais que les gardes pourraient l'ouvrir pour quelqu'un venant de l'intérieur. Effectivement. La porte s'ouvrit comme j'y arrivais. Ombre bondit dehors. Réalisant que c'était moi, un des gardes qui me connaissait cria :

-« Nimiria ! Tu peux pas sortir maintenant, il fait nuit, la montagne n'est pas sure ! »

Je l'ignorais. Le temps qu'il décide ce qu'il convenait de faire, Ombre m'aurait emmené loin.

Sans réfléchir, j'avais pris le chemin du village des hommes où nous nous étions arrêtés en venant. Je pensais que seule avec Ombre, je pouvais l'atteindre en cinq heures… Puis je réalisais que ce serait le milieu de la nuit et que les portes seraient fermées. Je ne me voyais pas justifier de ma présence en pleine nuit. Je repassais au pas, puis m'arrêtais au milieu du chemin, indécise. Je fis faire demi-tour à Ombre et décidais de monter sur la crête. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit qui dominait toute la vallée, il m'apaisait.

Arrivée sur la corniche où j'avais l'habitude de venir pendant mes ballades, je descendis de cheval et m'assis au bord du vide, les genoux sur la poitrine. Je restais longtemps à contempler le paysage qui luisait doucement sous la lueur de la lune. Je voyais au loin les feux de la porte de la citée. Et soudains je me mis à pleurer, comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. Je me dis que vraiment c'était dangereux de tomber amoureuse. Aimer, c'était donner à l'autre le pouvoir de vous faire vraiment très mal. Le dédain et le mépris que j'avais subit à Bree ne m'avais jamais fait autant souffrir.

Et puis, je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas partir. Pas comme ça. Justement, parce que, malgré tout, je l'aimais.

Je regardais l'aube se lever, puis remontais sur Ombre et pris le chemin de la citée. Lorsque j'arrivais en vue de la porte, je vis qu'il y régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Alors que je m'avançais j'entendis la voix de Bofur. Il hurlait comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu. Il semblait fou de rage.

-« Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui ouvrir la porte en pleine nuit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de la laisser partir ! »

Il hurlait tellement qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. J'arrêtais Ombre à quelque mètres et dit :

-« De quel droit m'aurait-il empêché de partir ? Je suis libre il me semble ! »

Les cris cessèrent et je croisais le regard reconnaissant du garde. Bofur me regarda d'un air incrédule pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se précipita vers moi, avec des flammes de colère au fond des yeux. Je fus contente d'être juché sur Ombre, hors de sa portée.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Es-tu inconsciente ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi dans ces montagnes en pleine nuit. » Hurla-t-il avec colère

-« C'est toi qui me traite d'inconsciente ? Toi ? Qui te prépare à aller te jeter tête première dans l'antre d'un dragon ? » Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » cria-t-il

Je sentis la rage monter en moi et je sautais à bas de mon cheval. Et m'approchais de lui en hurlant :

-« Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ! Ça a tout à voir au contraire ! Tu m'as menti, Bofur. Tu me mens depuis des mois ! Tu me mens depuis le début ! »

A présent nous étions face à face.

-« Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter ! Tu es à moi ! » Hurla-t-il

-« Je n'appartiens à personne ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Ce n'est pas moi qui te quitte, espèce d'imbécile ! C'est toi qui t'en vas ! C'est toi qui m'abandonnes ! Et tu le savais quand tu m'as amenée ici. Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser là où j'étais… Tu avais promis, Bofur, tu as promis que tu ne me blesserais jamais, pourtant, jamais personne ne m'a fait autant de mal que toi ! » Hurlais-je à m'en briser la voix. Je vis son visage se décomposer, et je fondis en larme.

Le silence était total autour de nous.

Bofur s'avança et voulu me prendre dans ces bras. Je me détournais et m'accrochais à la crinière d'Ombre.

-« Nim… » Murmura-t-il en posant sa main dans mon dos « Je suis désolé, Nim, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus »

-« Non, tu n'aurais pas dû ! » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-« Mais j'ai eu si peur. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné ».

Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me retourna pour me serrer dans ces bras, Je me débattis un peu, martelant sa poitrine à coup de poings.

-« Tu n'avais pas le droit... tu n'avais pas le droit de me le cacher !»

Et je m'effondrait contre sa poitrine en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il serra ses bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena dans la citée.

* * *

Axire ! Pose tout de suite cette poupée vaudou et les aiguilles et avant de me maudire sur 15 génération, je me permet de te rappeler que je n'ai jamais dis que Nimiria participerais à la quête. j'ai juste dit que l'histoire commençait avant leur départ et se terminait après la "Bataille des cinq armées". Si je ne t'ai pas détrompée c'est juste parce que je ne voulais pas te gâcher la surprise (Oui, d'accord, t'as le droit de dire que je suis sadique...). Sans rancune ? J'espère que tu aimeras la fin quand même...


	17. Nouvelles responsabilités

Bon, j'ai un peu honte de cette scène là, mais je voulais quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec leurs sentiments contradictoires du moment.

* * *

Nous retournâmes chez nous. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté, plus aucune force. Lorsque j'entrais dans le vestibule et que Bofur referma la porte derrière nous, Bombur sorti de la cuisine précipitamment :

-« Alors, tu l'a ?… retrouvée... » dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement qui me toucha.

Bifur vint se planter devant moi en gesticulant et parlant sa langue gutturale.

-« Vous avez raison, Bifur » lui dis-je en baissant la tête « Je vous demande pardon ».

Il m'attrapa et me serra dans ces bras et en me relâchant, me dit, avec des signes :

-« Vous faites partie de la famille, maintenant. On vous aime. Ne refaites jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Nous avons été inquiets. »

Je fus vraiment touchée de leur réaction et me sentis coupable soudain. Bofur me pris le bras et me dit :

-« Tu devrais aller te reposer quelques heures. »

Il me prit par la main et je le laissais me conduire à ma chambre. Je me couchais et il s'assit au bord du lit, tenant toujours ma main. J'étais épuisée et ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillais, plusieurs heures plus tard, il était toujours là, tenant ma main et caressant mes cheveux.

Je clignais des yeux et constatais que j'avais mal à la tête. Vestiges de ma nuit passée à pleurer et de ma colère de ce matin. Je soupirais.

-« Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ? » demandai-je

-« J'avais peur que tu me quittes à nouveau. Que tu ne sois plus là quand je reviendrais. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai ressentis hier… Quand j'ai vue que la porte de communication était verrouillée, j'ai compris que tu étais fâchée, alors, j'ai pas insisté et je suis allé dormir dans ma chambre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil et d'un coup, j'ai eu la certitude que tu étais partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça, alors, je suis sorti et j'ai essayé la porte extérieure. Tu l'avais fermée aussi, mais j'ai un double. Quand je suis entré dans ta chambre et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, mon cœur c'est brisé. »

Je baissais la tête honteuse. Il repris :

-« J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais peut être allé trouver refuge chez une de tes amies, mais elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne t'avais pas vu. Sur une intuition, je suis allé aux écuries et quand j'ai constaté qu'Ombre n'y était pas, j'ai compris que tu avais voulu sortir de la cité. J'ai espéré que les gardes ne t'auraient pas laissé faire et que je te trouverais à la porte. Quand j'ai vu leur expression lorsque je leur ai demandé s'ils t'avaient vu, j'ai compris que tu étais partie. Que tu étais seule, dehors dans les montagnes, sans aucun bagage et j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ? »

-« Rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais juste fuir… fuir pour essayer de laisser le chagrin derrière moi. »

Il passa ces bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

-« J'aurais du t'en parler » reprit-il, « j'aurais du te dire que j'allais repartir, mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas rester. Que tu ne veuilles pas attendre mon retour. »

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer

-« Ton retour… Peux tu me garantir que tu reviendras ? »

Il baissa la tête et dit :

-« Non. »

Nous restâmes silencieux, puis je me levais et m'habillais. Comme je me doutais que la nouvelle de mon départ en pleine nuit et de notre dispute retentissante prés des portes avaient du faire le tour de la ville. Je décidais d'aller tenir la boutique, pour couper l'herbe sous le pied aux éventuels ragots qui aurait pu se répandre.

Ils revinrent tard de la réunion et discutèrent encore longtemps tous les trois avant qu'il ne vint me rejoindre.

J'étais assise à la table de ma petite cuisine. Il s'assit en face de moi et me dit :

-« Milara t'embrasse ».

Je crus avoir mal compris

-« Pardon ? »

-« Milara t'embrasse. » répéta-t-il

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il ajouta :

-« Dwalin est passé à Bree il y a quelques semaines, et elles lui ont confié ça pour toi. »

Il me tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle je reconnus l'écriture élégante d'Aléra.

Je souris pour la première fois de la journée. J'étais heureuse d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Je décachetais l'enveloppe. J'y trouvais une longue lettre à quatre mains.

Elles me disais que Maya n'était pas restée avec elles. Elle avait rencontré un homme d'Archet et l'avait épousé. Elle était très heureuse et attendait son premier enfant. Elles étaient très heureuses de leur nouvelle vie et la boutique marchait bien, même si les premiers temps, ma décision de la leur laissé avait fait grincer bien des dents. Le maître de la ville avait bien essayé de contester le document mais, comme tout avait été fait dans les règles, il n'avait rien pu faire de plus. Et depuis, elles n'avaient plus de soucis. Elles disaient qu'elles me souhaitaient d'être aussi heureuse qu'elles et je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur. Non, aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus heureuse.

Je reposais la lettre avec un soupir de nostalgie. Elles me manquaient. Même si je m'étais fait de nouvelles amies ici, elles me manquaient. Surtout ce soir.

Bofur était resté silencieux pendant ma lecture. Je le regardais tristement et même si j'aurais préféré faire l'autruche, je savais que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je lui demandai comment c'était passé la réunion et ce qui avait été dit.

J'appris qu'ils seraient accompagnés par un magicien, Gandalf et que leur périple commencerait par un détour par la Comté où ils devaient recruter un cambrioleur. J'écoutais de toutes mes oreilles et sentais mon cœur s'effondrer un peu plus à chaque minute.

-« Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire que Oïn veut te voir demain. »

Je hochais la tête.

Nous restâmes longtemps assis à la table. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher. Ce soir je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de le sentir à coté de moi, mais en même temps, l'idée de rester seule me pesait. Je lui en voulais et en même temps je m'en voulais. Je baissais les yeux.

-« Je peux partir si tu veux » dit-il doucement

Je restais silencieuse. Il se leva et sortis de mon appartement sans que je le retienne. Je n'eus pas le courage de rejoindre ma chambre. Et le matin me trouva endormie, la tête posée sur mes bras sur la table.

Je me levais, toute ankylosée, fit un brin de toilette devant ma coiffeuse et partis préparer le déjeuner. Je savais qu'il devait être tôt. La lumière de la rue qui filtrait par la fenêtre était encore basse.

Bombur et Bifur vinrent déjeuner, mais je ne vis pas Bofur.

-« Où est-il ? Demandais-je à Bombur

-« Je croyais qu'il était avec toi. Il n'a pas dormis dans sa chambre. » Répondit-il d'un ton qui me laissa penser qu'il savait où il avait pu aller, mais ne voulait pas m'en parler.

Je baissais les yeux, malheureuse.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne tardera probablement pas à rentrer ».

« Oui, mais venant d'où ? » me demandais-je « et dans quel état ».

Les garçons venait de finir leur déjeuner lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Le temps de dire « Ouf » Bombur et Bofur s'étaient évaporés et je vis Bofur dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait les yeux rouges et brillants, son chapeau, qu'il portait même dans la citée était en vrac sur sa tête et je sentis à son haleine lorsque je m'approchais qu'il avait bu. Beaucoup. Même s'il ne semblait plus ivre.

Il passa devant moi en m'écartant du bras et s'assit pour déjeuner.

Je me sentis blessée par ce geste de dédain.

-« Bofur, si tu ne veux plus de moi, je peux partir. » dis-je doucement.

Il se leva en se retournant si violemment que la chaise bascula et tomba au sol avec fracas. Il s'avança vers moi et attrapa mes bras.

-« Non, ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Si tu me le demandes, je resterais avec toi. Si tu me le demandes, je renoncerais à cette quête. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… mais je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de rester. Tu m'en voudrais si je faisais ça et je ne veux pas que tu m'en veilles. Je ne veux pas que dans quelques années tu me reproches de t'avoir empêché de le faire. Cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi… Et, si tu décides de partir, et bien, je t'attendrais. »

Il me regarda stupéfait

-« Tu m'attendras ? »

-« Oui. Je t'attendrais » confirmais-je

Il me pris dans ces bras et m'embrassa. Il sentait la fumée et la bière, et cette odeur si particulière qu'on trouve dans toutes les tavernes du monde. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et ne cherchais pas à me libérer lorsqu'il me prit dans ces bras et m'apporta dans sa chambre.

Nos mains impatientes ôtèrent nos vêtements et caressèrent nos corps frémissant. Je l'embrassais et fit glisser mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou jusque sur sa poitrine. Il gémit lorsque j'embrassais son mamelon et refermais mes doigts sur son sexe en érection. J'embrassais son ventre et me mis à genoux devant lui avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Il eut un mouvement de recul et demanda avec stupeur

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

Je ne répondis pas, et caressais son gland avec ma langue, avant de l'engloutir tout entier dans ma bouche. Il gémis, lorsque je commençais à faire glisser mes lèvres de haut en bas. Soudain, il m'attrapa par les bras, et me retourna avant de me pénétrer brutalement. Je ne pus retenir un cri qui se perdit dans le sien lorsqu'il se répandit en moi. Sa tête retomba sur mon dos et il embrassa ma colonne vertébrale avant de se relever.

Il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec tendresse, comme s'il avait voulu compenser sa violence.

-« On fait la paix ? » demandais-je, le nez enfoui dans son large torse.

Il rit doucement

-« N'est-ce pas ce qu'on vient de faire ? »

-« J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu me faisais la guerre. » dis-je en levant les yeux vers son visage.

Il ferma les yeux un instant

-« J'ai été brutal, encore une fois, tu as raison…Alors, il faut que je me fasse pardonner » il me pris dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit avant de me faire l'amour avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse.

Nous restâmes blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps. Je n'avais plus envie de bouger. Il m'embrassa et dit :

-« Il faut que tu t'habilles. Tu ne peux pas aller voir Oïn dans cette tenue… Encore que je ne suis pas sur que ça lui déplairait. »

Ça me fit rire.

Oïn m'expliqua qu'il participait également à la quête pour reprendre Erebor et qu'il voulait que je le remplace pendant son absence. Interloquée je lui répondis :

-« Mais, je peux pas ! »

-« Je sais que vous voulez continuer à tenir la boutique de Bofur, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un me remplace. » Dit-il

Il avait fumé, ou quoi ? La boutique n'était pas le problème.

-« Mais, enfin Oïn, je n'en ai pas les compétences. Je suis herboriste, pas guérisseuse ! »

-« C'est pour ça que je voulais vous proposer de travailler avec moi, pendant le temps qu'il reste avant mon départ. Vous êtes herboriste, vous avez déjà les bases. Et puis, vous savez, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Les nains sont rarement malades et les humaines vous les soignez déjà. »

-« Cette quête elle est prévue depuis longtemps, n'aviez vous pas prévu quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, un apprentis ? »

-« Mon apprentis est partis dans les Monts de Fer, parfaire sa formation avec mon collègue et il a décidé de rester là bas. Je n'ai que vous sous la main, mon petit. Vous verrez, vous apprendrez très vite. »

-« Vous oubliez un léger détail. Pendant votre absence il va y avoir une naissance particulière. Je ne pense pas être compétente pour aider une femme à maître un enfant au monde, même dans des conditions normales, alors là… »

-« Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal. Sa grossesse se passe tout à fait normalement, et même si effectivement, ce n'est pas un gage que l'accouchement soit facile, je ne prévois pas de difficultés particulières. De toute façon, c'est la vieille Ada qui s'occupe des accouchement, vous la seconderez ».

J'eus beau argumenter, il ne voulut pas en démordre. Il voulait que ce soit moi qui le remplace. Je fini par lui dire que je doutais que Thorin accepte un tel arrangement. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une étrangère. Il sourit alors en disant que Thorin avait déjà accepté. En gros, tout avait été réglé sans moi. Et que je le veuilles ou non, je deviendrais, dés leur départ, la nouvelle guérisseuse de la citée.


	18. Sans lui

Cet après-midi, il faisait tellement beau que j'en ai profité pour aller faire une belle ballade à cheval. ça m'as donné une idée de nouvelle histoire... mais du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de trop peaufiner ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture à tous/toutes.

**Playlist :** « La petite mort » « Prince Arthur » Cœur de pirate, « Allelujah » Jeff Buckley

* * *

Le mois suivant fut chargé avec mes nouvelles fonctions. Je suivais Oïn chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez un patient. Faisant de mon mieux pour en apprendre le plus possible et terrifiée à l'idée de la responsabilité qu'il m'imposait, et du peu de temps que j'avais pour apprendre. Lorsque je rentrais le soir, j'étais tellement épuisée physiquement et nerveusement qu'il m'arrivait de m'endormir à table.

Bofur s'en inquiéta.

-« Tu vas te tuer à la tâche. C'est pas raisonnable. »

-« Que veux tu que j'y fasse. On m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix et je ne pourrais pas me permettre la moindre erreur quand je serais seule ».

Nous ne parlions pas de son départ. Lorsqu'il commença à préparer ses bagages mon cœur se serra un peu plus, et je me jetais à corps perdu dans mon nouveau boulot. Oïn avait raison. En tant qu'herboriste, je connaissais déjà pas mal de maladies, leurs symptômes et ce qu'il fallait pour les soigner. Mais, il me fallut apprendre à soigner ce qui ne se soignait pas avec des herbes, réduire une fracture, bander une entorse, suturer une plaie. C'était les principaux cas que j'aurais à soigner. Les nains sont très résistants aux maladies, mais avec leurs professions très physiques, les blessures était fréquentes.

La veille de leur départ. Je fus incapable de manger ou de parler, mais je fis l'amour à Bofur comme si je ne devais plus jamais le revoir.

Au matin, je l'accompagnais jusqu'aux écuries où il devait rejoindre ces compagnons de voyages. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

-« je reviendrais… Pour toi. Je reviendrais » murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le mien, essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce.

Il monta sur son poney et partit avec les autres. Lorsqu'il passa la porte il se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil en riant. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortis Ombre de l'écurie et le lançait au galop. Je voulais m'enivrer de vitesse et de vent pour essayer de chasser le chagrin, et inconsciemment j'espérais atteindre la crête avant qu'ils n'aient quitté la vallée et l'apercevoir une dernière fois. Ils étaient chargés, ils n'avaient pas pu avancer bien vite. Effectivement, je les aperçus sur la route en contrebas. Je reconnus le chapeau de Bofur et la Pioche-hache qui dépassais de son bagage.

-« Bofur, n'oublie pas que je t'aime » hurlais-je au vent.

Je le vis arrêter son poney et se retourner tandis que l'écho répétait à l'infini « Je t'aime… aime… aime.. ».

Il me fit un signe de la main, puis remis son poney en marche et rejoignis ces compagnons. Je restais là jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu à l'extrémité de la vallée puis regagnait tristement la citée.

Lorsque je rentrais chez nous ce soir là. La maison me paru lugubre et froide. Je verrouillais la porte, allait me coucher dans notre chambre. Son odeur flottait encore dans la pièce et je la retrouvais plus forte encore lorsque je me glissais entre les draps. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois passèrent sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne me parvienne. Je m'étourdissais de travail pour éviter d'y penser. J'étais sur tous les fronts, je tenais la boutique, l'herboristerie, soignais les blessés quand on m'appelait, parcourais la montagne avec Ombre pour récolter des plantes et ne rentrait souvent chez moi que tard dans la nuit pour m'effondrer, épuisée, sur le lit.

Il m'arrivait parfois de croiser la femme de Gloïn ou son fils, Gimli. Même si nous n'étions pas proches, il s'était crée entre nous une certaine solidarité. Nous échangions alors quelques mots, mais pas plus que moi ils n'avaient de nouvelles.

Quelques mois plus tard, j'eus besoins de plantes qui ne poussaient pas dans les montagnes. Je décidais de me rendre à Bree pour me les procurer. Le voyage me changerait les idées et avec Ombre je pensais ne pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Lorsque j'arrivais en vu des portes de mon ancienne ville, j'eus un moment d'inquiétude, mais je pris sur moi et entrait fièrement dans la citée. J'entendis les murmures tandis que je remontais la rue principale jusqu'à l'herboristerie, mais ne m'en souciais pas.

Lorsque j'entrais, je vis Milara occupée à servir une cliente et souris en me disant qu'elle était parfaite dans ce rôle. Je portais une cape de voyage et j'avais relevé ma capuche pour rentrer dans la citée.

-« Madame, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la voix familière d'Alera.

-« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Madame ? » lui demandais-je moqueuse.

Elle s'arrêta net et me regarda comme si elle voyait un fantôme. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que j'étais partie.

Elle éclata de rire, appela Milara et me pris dans ces bras en pleurant.

Nous pleurâmes beaucoup toutes les trois. Quand je lui eu expliqué pourquoi j'étais là, elle me dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, qu'elle avait tout se dont j'avais besoin et me prépara un colis.

J'avais prévu de repartir le soir même. Je ne voulais pas rester plus que nécessaire dans cette ville, mais elles ne voulurent rien entendre et exigèrent que je passe la soirée avec elles. Milara alla confier Ombre à Prosper et je me retrouvais donc dans la petite chambre que j'avais si longtemps occupée, et où j'avais passé ma première nuit avec Bofur. Ce souvenir me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la nuit, elles me parlèrent de leur nouvelle vie et des derniers événements de la ville et me demandèrent comment ça se passait pour moi depuis son départ. Je fus surprise qu'elles soient au courant. Je savais que Thorin avait voulu garder le secret de sa quête envers les autres peuples. Mais j'étais aussi soulagée alors je leur racontais tout depuis le début. Mon arrivée dans la citée, la tolérance qui y régnait pour ce genre de situation, les autres filles que j'avais rencontrées. Je leur racontais aussi ma fuite, notre terrible dispute, notre réconciliation, mes nouvelles responsabilités…

Aléra rit en disant :

-« On se demande ce qu'il avait fumé le dieu qui préside à ta destinée. On ne voit pas un parcours tel que le tien tous les jours ».

Elles me dirent ensuite qu'elles avaient entendu dire qu'un groupe de nain était effectivement passé par la comté en avril et qu'ils avait été vus sur le chemin vert en direction du sud quelques semaines plus tard. Elles m'apprirent également que je devrais être prudente sur la route du retour car des Orcs avait été vus.

Je trouvais ces nouvelles tout à la fois rassurante et inquiétantes. Elles dataient de plusieurs mois et pour autant que je le sus, ils pouvaient leur être arrivé n'importe quoi depuis.

Nous nous endormîmes épuisées aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le lendemain, j'allais saluer Prosper et payer la pension d'Ombre pour la nuit. Il m'accueillit chaleureusement. Me reprochant de ne pas être venu le voir plus tôt et regrettant que je reparte si vite.

Je chargeais mes achats sur mon cheval, embrassais les filles et repris la route. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder et j'avais déjà perdu un jour. Mais j'avais été heureuse de les revoir. Je forçais le pas pour rentrer.

La compagne de Férir eut son bébé quelques semaines après mon retour. Ça se passa aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer et lorsque je vis le regard de Férir lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et vit sa compagne qui tenais leur enfant contre son sein je me mis à pleurer. La vieille Ada que j'avais assistée me pris par les épaules et me conduisit hors de la pièce. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise et retourna prodiguer les derniers conseils aux jeunes parents avant de me raccompagner chez moi.

En chemin, elle m'attrapa le bras en me disant qu'elle se faisait vieille et avait besoin de soutien pour marcher, mais en fait, c'est elle qui me guidait. Mes yeux étaient tellement embués que j'aurais été bien en peine de retrouver le chemin de la maison toute seule. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais épuisée.

Lorsque je lui proposais d'entrer et de dîner avec moi, elle accepta en disant :

-« Au moins, ce soir tu seras obligée de faire un vrais repas. Tu es trop maigre. Bofur sera contrarié de te trouver si décharnée quand il rentrera »

-« Mais rentrera-t-il jamais ? » demandai-je à voix basse.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me dit :

-« Je comprends ce que tu as ressentis quand tu as vu cette jolie petite famille. Son absence ne t'en a parue que plus cruelle. Mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Pour lui. »

La soirée fut agréable. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de compagnie. Et la vieille Ada, avec sa sagesse et l'impertinence que son âge avancé lui autorisait, me sembla être un baume bienfaisant pour mon cœur brisé.


	19. Retrouvailles

Bon, finalement, j'ai fusionné les chapitres 19 et 20, sinon je les trouvais trop courts. Et comme je vais mettre en ligne l'épilogue également, ben, c'est fini...

Je vous remercies tous et toutes d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir fait part de vos commentaires, j'ai beaucoup apprécié nos échanges. C'était une belle aventure pour moi.

Peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, qui sait...

* * *

D'autres semaines passèrent sans aucunes nouvelles. Je n'ouvrais plus la boutique. Tout le stock avait été vendu, sans Bofur pour fabriquer de nouveaux jouets, je n'avais plus de marchandise et je me refusais à vendre dans sa boutique quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fabriqué lui même. Le chagrin était toujours là, mais je le ressentais avec moins de violence. Comme si mon cœur commençait à s'anesthésier à nouveau.

Un matin la rumeur se répandit qu'ils avaient réussis et que la montagne avait été reprise. Je repris espoirs, mais quelques jours plus tard un communiqué annonça que Thorin, Fili et Kili étaient tombés. Aucun de leurs compagnons n'étaient mentionné, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que le communiqué ne concernait que la famille royale ou parce que les autre avait survécus.

J'eus une pensée pour la Princesse Dis qui avait tant perdu à cause de cette saloperie de montagne. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Bofur était peut être sur le chemin du retour, je me refusais à envisager qu'il pouvait avoir succombé lui aussi. Je repris espoir et essayais de calculer combien de temps il lui faudrait pour revenir. Mais les mois passèrent et il ne revenait toujours pas.

Certaines familles partirent pour Erébor. Quelques unes me proposèrent de me joindre à elle pour aller le rejoindre là-bas, mais je ne savais pas s'il y était toujours et je me disais que s'il avait voulu que je le rejoigne il m'aurait fait parvenir un message. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je partais pour Erébor pendant que lui revenait, nous pourrions nous rater. Et si en arrivant là-bas j'apprenais le pire ?

Je pris l'habitude de sortir de la citée tous les soirs. Tous les soirs je montais sur la corniche et passait des heures à surveiller la route. Tous les soirs je rentrais à la tombée de la nuit un peu plus malheureuse. Je dormais mal. Je rêvais de lui presque toutes les nuits, mais ces rêves me rendaient encore plus malheureuse, parce que tous les matins je me réveillais seule.

Un soir, alors que je me dirigeais vers les écuries, il me sembla entendre son rire. Mon cœur fit un bond et me mis à courir. C'était ridicule, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me semblait l'entendre, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur la place devant l'écurie, je m'arrêtais net. N'en croyant pas mes yeux. Il se tenait là, au milieu de la place, avec Bombur et Bifur. Il discutait avec un palefrenier tout en détachant ses paquets. Je fermais les yeux un instant et les rouvris, persuadée que ce n'était qu'un hallucination. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi je vis son regard s'éclairer et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine et m'évanouis.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits j'étais couchée dans mon lit, seule. Un désespoir sans nom m'envahis alors que je pensais avoir encore rêvé. Puis, j'entendis des voix dans la maison. Je me levais et me précipitait dans le vestibule. Non, cette fois je n'avais pas rêvé, il était bien là.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il vint me prendre dans ses bras en me disant :

-« Tu n'aurais pas du te lever. »

J'étais incapable de parler et je le regardais à m'en user les yeux et agrippais ses bras, craignant à tout instant de me réveiller. Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa. Je fermais les yeux de bonheur.

Il me serra plus fort et je nouais mes bras autour de son torse et enfoui mon visage dans son cou en pleurant.

-« J'ai crus que tu ne reviendrais pas » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-« Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais » dit-il doucement.

Nous restâmes là longtemps à nous câliner et à nous embrasser, comme si nous avions été seuls au monde.

-« Tu as une mine affreuse ! Tu es tellement maigre qu'on se demande comment tu peux encore tenir debout » dit soudain Bombur, moqueur

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et me dégageant des bras de Bofur, je serrais son frère dans mes bras, enfin j'essayais, parce que mes bras ouvert couvraient à peine son torse, en lui disant :

-« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. »

Bofur me regarda faire avec un sourire attendri.

Ce soir là, la joie revint dans la maison. Je cuisinais pour eux et mangeait de bon appétit. Mais la soirée ne s'éternisa pas. Ils avaient fait une longue route. Ils étaient fatigués. Lorsque Bombur et Bifur furent parti se coucher, et bien qu'il m'en coûta je proposais à Bofur de le laisser dormir seul, il était fatiguée et je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir le laisser dormir tranquille. Il se leva et me pris dans ces bras en disant :

-« Il est hors de question que je passe une seule autre nuit loin de ta chaleur. »

Je l'embrassais et le pris par la main pour le guider vers notre chambre.

Ce soir là, il me prit avec la fougue de quelqu'un qui a longtemps manqué, mais également une immense tendresse, mais notre étreinte fut courte. Il était épuisé.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, la tête sur ma poitrine, je le regardais à m'en faire exploser les yeux. Je luttais contre le sommeil de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas le perdre de vu, de peur qu'au matin il ne soit plus là.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, c'est lui qui me regardait. Et je vis dans ces yeux une promesse qu'il n'avait pas encore formulée. Je lui souris et enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine.

-« Si tu savais, Bofur, comme tu m'as manqué. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté ».

Il m'embrassa. Ces mains parcourant mon corps nue. Je me sentis m'enflammer. Je me serrais contre lui, nouant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nul besoin de préliminaires. Il était là, et je ne voulais pas perdre une seule seconde de sa présence.

Lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte extérieure de mon logement, j'eus la tentation de les ignorer. Mais, les seules personnes qui venaient frapper à cette porte étaient celles qui venaient chercher la guérisseuse et je ne n'avais pas le cœur d'ignorer l'appel de quelqu'un dans le besoin. Je soupirais et me levait sous le regard amusé de Bofur.

-« Rassure-moi, » demanda-t-il « tu vas te couvrir pour ouvrir ? »

Je lui tirais la langue en attrapant ma robe avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il y avait eu un accident. On avait besoin de moi. Je revins à l'intérieur, prendre ce dont j'avais besoin, puis m'approchait de Bofur. Il était couché sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, les couvertures baissées jusqu'à ces hanches. Je l'embrassais rapidement en faisant courir mes doigts sur sa peau qui m'avais tant manqué.

« Repose toi. Ordre du nouveau guérisseur des Montagnes Bleus. Si tu es sage, a mon retour je … » et je murmurais à son oreille tout ce que j'avais envie de lui faire.

Je rentrais plus tard que ce que j'avais espéré et trouvait la maison vide. Le sang quitta mes joues et je sentis la panique monter en moi. Je jetais ma sacoche dans le vestibule et ressortis. Je le cherchais partout où je pensais qu'il pouvait être, mais ne le trouvait pas. Je revins à la maison, désespérée. Puis pensais soudain que je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder dans l'atelier.

Il était là. En train de travailler sur un nouveau jouet, comme si de rien n'était.

-« Tu as été absente longtemps. » me reprocha-t-il.

J'éclatais d'un rire hystérique qui fit apparaître une certaine inquiétude sur son visage.

Je lui expliquais mon retour, son absence, ma panique.

Il me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant. Il ne m'avait pas entendu et n'avais pas pensé que je pourrais réagir ainsi.

-« Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, Bofur ! »

-« Moi non plus. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose d'Erebor. »

-« Tout ce que je voulais que tu ramène d'Erebor, c'est toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

-« Je sais, mais je voudrais que tu l'acceptes. ».

Je le regardais en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et ajouta :

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose… J'aurais voulu quelque chose de plus précieux, mais je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas accepté, alors… »

Il sorti de sa poche une morceau d'étoffe blanche et me la tendis. Je le pris en souriant, me demandant ce que c'était. Lorsque j'écartais les pans du tissu je découvris une bague en argent, très fine. Je la trouvais magnifique. Des volutes d'argent entouraient la petite pierre bleu très pale qui y était sertie.

-« Merci, Bofur, elle est superbe. »

Mais ce qui me touchait le plus, c'est le mal qu'il avait du se donner pour trouver cette petite chose toute simple au milieu du trésor d'or et de pierre précieuse d'Erebor.

Il la repris doucement dans le creux de ma main, puis attrapa ma main et en glissant l'anneau à mon doigt, il dit

-« Nimiria, je veux que tu sois à moi. Pour toujours. ».

Je palis légèrement en clignant des yeux, hésitant à comprendre ce qu'il me demandait.

-« Bofur, est-ce que tu es en train de… »

Il serra mes mains et répondit :

-« Oui, je te demandes de devenir ma femme. »

Je restais un instant interdite.

-« Pendant notre quête, tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de toi. Je veux vieillir avec toi. »

-« Bofur, avec moi tu n'auras jamais d'enfants. Je suis une humaine, ma vie sera courte et lorsque je serais une vieille femme, toi tu seras encore jeune. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de mariage mixtes, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu sois miennes. Épouse-moi ».

Je me jetais dans ces bras, en pleurant de bonheur :

-« Oui, Bofur. Oui, je t'épouse ».


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Aléra avait raison en disant qu'on ne voyait pas un destin tel que le mien tous les jours.

Le dieu qui avait présidé à ma destinée devait être particulièrement facétieux. Faire de la petite herboriste trop libre de Bree la guérisseuse de la cité des nains des Montagnes Bleues et l'épouse de l'un d'eux… Pourtant, il n'en avait pas encore fini. Il avait une dernière surprise pour moi. Ou plutôt pour nous.

Je ne peux plus travailler en se moment, ni à la boutique, ni comme guérisseuse, je me fatigue très vite et je ne peux plus rester debout longtemps. Alors, pour passer le temps, qui me parait bien long, j'ai décidé d'écrire mon histoire.

J'ai installé une table et une chaise dans son atelier. Je le regarde travailler, tout en écrivant. Je me rappelle notre premier regard, nos premiers baisers, notre première nuit… La douleur de notre séparation et notre mariage.

J'aime le regarder travailler. Ses mains caressent le bois avec presque autant de tendresses qu'elles me caressent moi.

Mais ce moment, il ne fabrique plus de jouets. En ce moment, il fabrique un berceau…


End file.
